The American Eagle
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: Dannie Sanders and crew go through so much to keep what her and her brother have built over the years. But what does it take to keep the dream alive..


**The American Eagle**

 **Chapter 1**

You all heard the saying 'Every dog has it's day' right? Well it seems like I have never had my day, it seems like in forever. Nothing has gone right since I came home from serving my country, I'm very proud to serve that is, in Iraq. I'm Lieutenant Danielle Sanders. But you all can call me Dannie. I would be standing at about 5'4 in height and I weight about 150 lbs in weight. I'm pretty fit, you have to be when your in the Army. I love what I did for a living. Helping protect our country, but now, well a lot has changed and things won't stop changing around me. I sighed as I sat in front of the big picture window of my house. I live in the country side of Tennessee. I love it out here, away from the city where I grew up. I grew up in a lot of places, because my Dad was a military man. But he died in combat when his chopper was shot down. It was just my older brother and I really to take care of one another. Our mother died when we were both young, so I didn't really know my mother that well.

I ran a hand through my short dirty blonde hair as I relaxed with my faithful companion, Rex, my huge Rottie mix sitting by my side. My brother was called into combat a few weeks ago when I was discharged medically. I haven't heard nothing from him yet. I'm getting awfully worried. I shook my head out of my thoughts as I decided I better do something before I go stir crazy. I rolled my wheel chair out of the house, down the ramps and out to my vehicle. It was a huge dark blue van, excessible for me to drive with. I whistled for Rex to join me as we both climbed in and drove into town. I lived on the outskirts of Memphis.

I drove into town, parked on the side of the street as I slid open the door to let Rex out. I got myself out by lowering a ramp from inside the van to the ground. It was electronical, it was much easier to load and unload it into the van. I rolled myself with my black fingerless gloved hands into my repair shop. I opened my own motorcycle repair shop, before I left. My brother kept it open while I was gone. But now that he got deployed, I was home to take care of things now. I unlocked the side door as I rolled up close enough to punch the button for the huge bay door to open. I closed the side door once the bay door started to open up. Rex snuck inside to his favorite spot to lay, on the right side inside the bay door. He was a watch dog but a great friend to have. I patted his head as I rolled by him. I unlocked everything and turned on the CD player and let the music blast. I had on my Fozzy CD blaring as I got myself to work. The secretary and the other mechanics would be coming along soon.

I heard a huge pick up truck pull up and park in the lot next to the shop. I stopped my work on a bike engine as I heard two doors slam and a lot of bickering. I rolled my eyes as two tall gentlemen came walking in. They were brothers, but they acted like they were married really. One stood at about 6'10 in height and weighed a little over 300 lbs. His fire red hair was shoulder lengthed and his goatee always trimmed and neat. Even though he's a mechanic.

He wore blue jeans, black workboots and a black sleeveless choppers button down shirt. His brother weighed more than him, I don't know how much though. His jet black hair was long ringlets but always tied back. His goatee was also fit and trimmed neatly. He wore a gray tank top with jet black jeans and black workboots. I turned my chair and shook my head. "Alright what are you two arguing about now?" I just had to ask this one. They both stopped and looked to me. The red headed one looked to me with his sparkling green eyes and grumbled. "Ask about this one.." He walked by and over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

I looked to his brother as his hazel eyes looked to me. "What happen?" He sighed as he crossed his arms over his massive muscular chest. Did I mention both of these guys are muscular? "I didn't get him up in time. Like I'm suppose to be his care giver and alarm clock.." I rolled my eyes. "You two can never get here on time. So what's the point in arguing?" Red head turned around and looked to me. "The point is Dannie, he was suppose to get me up when he got up, so maybe we would get somewhere on time. But head didn't.." I lifted a brow. "How did you get him up?" Glen chuckled as he answered. "I sent in Barney.." I couldn't help but start laughing. "You sent in the bull mastiff to wake up your brother.. Glen didn't you learn the first one hundred times you done that?" Glen shook his head as his brother snorted, walked into the office and checked for some work. "He's still sore about that.." Glen commented. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know about you Glen. You're looking for a death wish or what." Glen shrugged as he walked past his brother walking out of the office to get his work assignment.

His brother walked over to me as I turned my chair and went back to work. "Something I can help you with?" I asked. "You stuck me with Dave again to work on the huge chopper project.. Nothing against Dave, but we're always clashing and nothing gets done." I stopped what I was doing and looked to him. "Mark.. I put you with him, because if I put CJ with him. Nothing will not get done. You should know that by now. Them two are like bulls in a china closet..." Mark sighed as he looked to me. "Put me with CJ to work on the other project.." I shook my head. "Glen's with him today.. When the new guy comes in, he's working with me." Mark lifted a brow as Glen came walking out and joined us for a moment. "What new guy?" Mark questioned. I kept working. "You'll find out. He's highly recommened by a friend of mine at another shop. Plus the painter's coming by today to pick up the tank for the racing bike. So Glen, you and CJ better have it done, by the time he gets here. The frames are being done in the shop next door. JC's coming in to do those tonight. He's busy this afternoon." Glen nodded as he walked away to start working on the bike.

Mark sighed and looked to me. "So I'm with Dave?" I nodded. "Yes because I rather have the new guy with me, until I know how he works. Then maybe you'll work with him some other time." Mark grumbled as he walked off to his side of the shop and started in on finishing up the Black Label Society bike for the band. I chuckled lightly to myself. "Better stop grumbling to yourself Mark. It's not good for you nor for your health." Mark rolled his eyes as he got to work.

 **Chapter 2**

I was just finishing up some work on the engine as I caught someone walking in out of the corner of my eye. "About time you decided to show up for work.." The person stopped in their foot steps as I looked up from my work and looked to them. Cindy sighed as she walked up to me. "Sorry Dannie. I overslept again.." Cindy was a good friend of mine going through some hard times. But recently she was starting to see one of the mechanics that worked here. I didn't know which one yet. Cindy was about 5'6 in height with flowing honey colored hair. It flowed down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a light brown in color and full of life, but not lately. She always looked tired but always seemed to put up a good front. She never wanted me to worry about her, but I did anyways. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged her hips, white tennis shoes and a baby blue tank top. Her hair was pulled back out of her face. "It's alright Cindy. Please don't let it happen again." She nodded and walked into the office as a phone started to ring. She was the secretary of the shop. I gave her a job, when she got laid off from her factory job in the city. The factory shut down, so everybody lost their jobs.

I went back to work on the bike, when a fancy dark blue camero pulled up in front of the shop. I put down the tool I had in my hand as Glen and Mark looked away from their work to the nice looking vehicle out front. "Anybody expecting company?" I asked looking to Glen and Mark. They both shook their heads and walked over to me as the occupant of the car stepped out and stood up to his full height. I lifted a brow. The guy was dressed in a fancy dark gray suit, with a white shirt and a pink tie. Another gentleman got out of the car and followed the suited gentleman. Stood in the entrance of the bay door. The other gentleman was african american, with a light gray suit and a white shirt on. The pinked tied man was carrying a white cowboy hat in his hands as he ran a hand through his light brown short hair, then placed his hat upon his head. "Who runs this establishment?" The cowboy gentleman asked with a southern Texan drawl. I turned in my chair and rolled myself towards them a bit.

"I run this place.. What's it to yah?" I asked. The gentleman walked into the shop and lifted a brow to me. "A woman runs this place?" He questioned. I nodded as Glen and Mark stood behind me in case. "What can I do you for? Unless your looking for trouble." The gentleman shook his head and removed his hat from his head. "I'm John Layfield. I own the new bike shop on the other side of town. I heard from a lot of people about the competition of 'The American Eagle' repair shop. I had to come and see it for myself." He leaned his hand out to have me shake it. I didn't want to at first, but I had to in case. I took my hand back and left his greasy. He looked to his hand with a disguised look upon his face. The other gentleman took a white cloth out of his pocket and wiped the gentleman's hand clean. "Sorry about that. I've been working on a repair, before you walked in. I'm Danielle Sanders. I'm the owner and I'm also one of the mechanics here at The Eagle. The two gentleman behind me are Glen and Mark, my two head mechanics." John looked to the two tall gentleman and nodded. Mark nor Glen didn't move.

I sighed as I looked to John. "What can I do for you John? Because I'm awfully busy." John looked to me. "Oh yes. I almost forgot.." He leaned his hand out to the other gentleman. He pulled envelope from his inner suit jacket and placed it in John's hand. "I came with an offer for this place. So it can have my shop's name upon it. Also, I would be the only place here in town." I lifted a brow to him as he handed me the envelope. I didn't take it. "I hate to break it to you John.. But this place isn't for sale. So you can take your offer or whatever it is and stick it where the sun don't shine."

John furrowed his brow to my words as he stepped towards me. Mark and Glen both had other ideas. John saw them step forward and then stepped back. "You can't speak to me that way. I'm rich and I can ruin your business at the drop of a hat." I rolled my eyes at him. "Yea and I'm the Pope as well, but I ain't emphasizing it either. You can't ruin my business man. I have a great reputation and a lot of business. So why don't you hit the bricks and get off my property." John placed his hands on his hips. "What are you gonna do about it, if I don't wanna leave." I whistled as Rex came running up and started growling, flashing his teeth as he stood between John and myself. John backed away as Rex snapped at him. "Keep that mutt away from me!" I smirked. "Get out of my shop!" John and the other gentleman ran for the camero and took off, skidding their tires as they did so. Rex calmed down and went to lay outside of the office doorway. I looked to Glen and Mark. "Thanks guys. Don't worry about him. He can't do a damn thing to this place." Mark and Glen both nodded as we all got back to work.

 **Chapter 3**

I was working on the rest of the engine when I heard foot steps through the open bay door. My hand slipped as I sliced my knuckles upon part of the motor. I dropped the tool and grabbed a nearby rag as I cursed under my breath. "Next time don't work with greasy hands." I looked to the voice as I sighed. "CJ your late.." CJ stopped in his tracks as he removed his back pack from his shoulder, placed it against the outer wall of the office. "Sorry my band had a gig last night. I didn't get in until late. I left you a note about that." He explained. "I never got it. I will check with Cindy about that." He nodded as he removed his black leather jacket and hung it up. He had on blue jeans, dark brown workboots, that were worn from working around the shop, white t-shirt completed his attire. The t-shirt was tight against his chest, showing off his muscular chest, even though he was short, he still held his own.

He walked over to me as I removed the rag from my not so bloody knuckles now. "Who am I working with today?" He asked. I looked up from my work and answered. "Your with the Big Man today. I'm not going through another mishap like yesterday, between you and Mark. Too much work to do today." CJ sighed. "It wasn't my fault.." I rolled my eyes and kept on working. "I don't care who started it or whatever, just get to work." CJ nodded as he walked over to his tool chest and rolled it over to the project Glen and him were going to be working on.

I finally finished the motor as I placed some of my tools back in my huge jet black Mac Tool chest. I shut the drawer as Cindy came walking out with some papers in her hands. She walked over to me. "Dannie, we have a slight problem on the BLS bike.." I lifted a brow as she handed me the paper work on the bike. "What's up Cindy?" She started to explain while pointing it out on the paper work. "Some of the parts won't be in for a week. The bike needs to be done in that time. I don't know what you want to do about it." I sighed as I shook my head.

"That bike needs to be done before that, it needs to be ready for an inspection by the band before it's shipped. Any more problems?" I asked as I laid the paper work down in my lap. Cindy nodded. "Yes we have a new client coming in to see the shop, might be a possible new chopper project. I told him to come about 1 o'clock this afternoon." I nodded. "Sounds good." "His name is Baron Glisten. He works for Mac tools. They realized that you use their tools a lot. Have seen the work off magazines and such from the shop. So he wanted to discuss a project with you." I nodded. "Alright.. Cindy your gonna have to get the guy on the phone for the parts that won't be available for the BLS bike. I will talk to him once you do, just let me know." She nodded as she took the papers back into the office with her.

I sighed as I grumbled. "Anything else go wrong.." I heard a motorcycle pulling up to the shop and cut it's engine. "Mark your partner in crime is here." Mark waved his hand as he kept on working. In walked about a 6'5 gentleman. He was wearing skin tight blue jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. He removed the helmet and ran a hand over his short jet black hair. "Well the devil himself decided to grace us with his presence. What took you so long Dave?" He walked over and unzipped his jacket and hung it up. "Sorry I had a few things to do before coming in this morning." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. "Next time call in and tell someone Dave. We can't have everybody late. Projects need to get done." Dave walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "You gotta relax Dannie. Your gonna stress yourself out before we even need you too.." I reached my hand up and removed Dave's sunglasses from his face. "Dave, I don't need your advice. No wearing sunglasses in the shop. If they end up ruined, I'm not responsible for them." He lifted a brow as he took the glasses from me. He adjusted his white wife beater upon his muscular body and placed them in his jacket pocket.

I turned my chair to head into the office to talk to the parts guy. Dave sighed as he stood in the doorway and waited for his assignment. I took the phone from Cindy and started in on a hard, argumentative conversation about the parts. A huge smile came across Cindy's face as she saw Dave leaning himself on the doorway of the office. His hazel-brownish eyes smiled to her and then winked at her as he waited for me. I yelled into the phone and slammed the phone down. "Man some people are complete assholes. Cindy better find another part place with those parts and get back to me please." She shook her head and looked to me. "Sure thing Dannie. Hello.. Dave.." I turned my chair to find Dave smiling his devilish smile to Cindy. Well now we know which mechanic is with Cindy now, don't we.

"Your working on the Black Label Society Bike with Mark. Better get over there and get going on it." He looked to me and nodded as he walked away. I rolled myself out into the shop and sighed as I stretched a bit. I heard a few tools hit the ground from the work area of the racing bike. "Come on CJ pick up the pace.." I heard Glen say as he stood up to his full height. "I'm trying man, I ain't super man the mechanic here." I shook my head as I chuckled. "Note to self, place them together more often." I mumbled to myself as I rolled myself over and got back to work on the repair job I was doing.

 **Chapter 4**

I sighed as I ran the back of my hand across my sweating forehead. I finally finished the repairs on the bike. I backed away after picking up my tools and what not I lowered the lift to the floor. "When you get a chance, can someone roll the bike to the side. The owner will be by to pick it up sometime this week." "I'll get it." A voice sounded from the open bay door. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw someone standing there. I couldn't see nothing really the sun was starting to shine into the shop. "Whoever you are.. I appreciate the help but only staff can handle the bikes." The sound of boots hitting the cement floor could be heard as the person who spoke took a few steps towards me. He was carrying his jacket over his shoulder as he walked up. "I'm a member of the staff.. I was sent over here by James. He said you were looking for another mechanic." I smacked myself in the forehead. "Sorry, I thought you were someone off the street thinking they were being a smart ass. I apologize for being rude." The guy finally came into my view as he smiled gently to me. "That's alright... I'm Chris Benoit. I was sent over here by your buddy James. I'm the new mechanic."

I nodded as Chris leaned his hand out towards me. I took it after wiping the grease off and shook it. He had a pretty good grip. Our hands split as I nodded. "Nice to Meet you Chris. I'm Danielle Sanders, but you can call me Dannie. I'm the owner and well one of the mechanics here as you can see. Good to meet you." He nodded. He ran a hand through his short brown hair as his blue eyes looked to me. "You can hang up your jacket on the rack over there Chris, your working with me today. Until an appointment comes in and then your on your own for awhile." Chris walked over and hung up his leather jacket and nodded. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Tucked in of course. His black boots hit the cement floor as he walked over and got the bike off the lift for me. He was around 5'11 in height and weighed in the two hundreds. He could handle the bike on his own. I thought maybe he wouldn't of been able too, but I shouldn't judge height I suppose.

I lifted a brow to Cindy walking out of the office. "Dannie.." I turned my chair and faced her. "What's up Cin?" She walked over and handed me the paper work for the parts we were going to be needing. "I found another dealer for those parts finally. They will be here today or tomorrow the latest. I even got a good deal for them." I smiled as I looked to the paper work for the parts. "Great work Cindy. I knew you would work your magic." She smiled broadly, as I handed her the paper work back. "That's the best news I've heard in awhile. Why don't you take a coffee break and then get back to work."

She nodded as she walked back into the office. Chris came walking back over to me. "All set with the bike being put to the side." I turned and looked to him. "Thanks Chris. Can you put that bike up on the lift. It needs to be serviced and then the gentleman who owns it told me the ignition switch is giving him problems. I need to take a look at it." Chris nodded as I pointed to the bike. Chris went and pushed it over and got it on the lift, strapped it down and got it up to start in on the work.

I was stretching out my neck as I looked to the clock. "Alright guys, break time.." All I heard were tools hitting the tables and the guys walking over and taking their break. I looked to Chris. "I know your new and just got here, but you can take a break with the guys. I got a few things to do and I will return. Make yourself at home." Chris nodded as I rolled myself out of the shop. I needed some fresh air. Rex got up and followed me as I sat outside of the bay door in the sunshine. The warm sun felt great. I adjusted myself in my chair as Rex sat down next to me. He laid his head in my lap for a petting, of course how could I ignore him right.

Chris walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee as the others stood around and got into conversation. Chris ran into Dave by mistake as Dave looked to the new guy, "Watch it man." Chris looked to him and didn't say nothing at first. He sized him up with his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." Dave shrugged it off as he went back to his conversation on his cell phone. Chris sighed as he walked away and joined me outside. I looked to him as he crouched down and leaned his back against the outer wall of the building. "The guys giving you a hard time I see." Chris looked to me. "No, I just ran into one that's all. He has an attitude problem." I laughed. "You must've ran into Dave. Big guy, who looks like the devil himself." Chris nodded. "Don't worry about him. He has an attitude towards everybody but me and Cindy. He knows better." Chris nodded as I moved myself over to him. "So what brings you here to Tennessee Chris?" He looked to me. "Looking for work really. The shop I use to work at, shut down. It got shut out by some dude named John Layfield. The owner got sold into his chain and fired all the staff, so John could bring in his own."

I laughed. "Well now that you mention that name. That same guy stopped by here and tried buying out my shop. I told him to shove it." Chris laughed with his toothless grin. "Well that will not be the last you see of him you know." I nodded. "I know, just for now it's business as usual." Chris nodded. Him and I got into a conversation about what the shop was about and all. Told him about the projects that we had going on and what was to come. Chris finished his coffee as he stood up and stretched a bit. "Sounds good to me Dannie. I better get to that repair job on that chopper." I backed away and let Chris walk back inside. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. Stress I think was getting to me, but I never showed it around the guys. I like to keep my personal problems out of my business ones. Less complications.

CJ came walking over and placed a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped I swore about fifty feet in the air. "Sorry Dannie, I didn't mean to startle you." I sighed once I heard his voice. I turned to face CJ. "It's alright Chris. You just startled me, I was in deep thought I guess." He chuckled. "Who's the new guy? I swear I've seen him before." "You mean Chris Benoit..." CJ nodded. "I know him. I've worked with him at another shop before it closed." I nodded. "Yea he told me about that, but I didn't know the two of you came from the same shop. My friend Jimmie sent him this way from his shop. He has no room. I got plenty so I said I would give him a job." CJ nodded. "He's an awesome guy and great mechanic, once you get to know him. He's cool." I nodded. "I know he is CJ. He's friendly to me. He met Dave the hard way though." CJ chuckled. "Hasn't everbody?" I couldn't help but chuckle and nod my head. "True. How's the racing bike coming?"

CJ looked to me as he answered. "The fabrication will be done by the end of the day today. Be ready for paint tomorrow afternoon." I nodded. "Is the tank done? Cosmic's coming to pick the tank up today to start painting it and placing the details upon it." He nodded. "Yea it's ready and raring to travel when he gets here." I nodded. "Good at least something's going right today.." Chris leaned against my van and crossed his arms. "What's wrong Dannie?" I sighed as I looked to Chris. "Some of the parts for the BLS bike aren't coming in from the same dealer we've been using. Cindy found a different company, so the parts might be here today or defiently tomorrow." Chris nodded. "I know there's something else wrong.. You haven't been yourself lately." I sighed and looked into CJ's blue orbs. "To tell you the truth... I don't want to discuss it here, why don't you stop by the house after work and we'll talk then." He nodded as he stood up and patted my shoulder. "Everything will work out Dannie. Give it time." I nodded as I turned and followed CJ back inside to get back to work.

 **Chapter 5**

The gentleman from Mac Tools did show up on time. I gave him a tour of the shop and the paint shop where JC worked. He loved the whole thing, even some of the finished projects that were going to be shipped. I took him into my office and talked business. Once everything was completed I showed him out as the guys stopped their work. I turned my chair around and looked to them. "What?" Mark shook his head as he wiped his hands upon a rag. "You know what Dannie.. What's the verdict?" I rolled towards my office. "We got another project in the books." All I heard was celebrating coming from the garage as I entered my office. I didn't have a office chair behind my desk, because I was in a chair practically 24/7. Rex laid in his usual corner, snoozing in the sun that shined into the office through the windows, around this time of the day.

I got on the phone and started doing some phone calls for some parts we were needing to stock up the inventory. It took me it seemed forever to finish the phone calls. I rolled myself out to start on another repair, the bike needed to be done for tomorrow morning. I sighed as I got to work. I was so wrapped up into my work I didn't realize what time it was, until Mark came walking over and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You quitting for the night Dannie?"

I looked over my shoulder to Mark as I finished what I was doing. "In a few.. I got to get this bike repair done for the morning. I'll be heading home soon." Mark removed his hand from my shoulder and nodded. "You want me to stay and help you out?" I shook my head as I dropped a wrench onto the table. "No go on home Mark. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded as he patted my shoulder and left for the evening. The rest of the guys followed soon after.

Cindy left about an hour after the guys did. She left the office unlocked, I told her I would lock up before I left for the night. I sighed as I tinkered with the engine that I was almost done repairing. I looked to the American Eagle Shop clock upon the wall near the office picture window and sighed. "Two in the morning. I better finish up and get home." I continued with my work. I sighed as I finally put the final repair on the bike and started it up. The engine kicked over and it purred like a kitten. I turned the engine off, cleaned up the mess and nodded as I rolled myself into the office. Placed the key upon the rack with the rest and closed up the office for the night.

I sighed as I rolled over to the desk that sat against the outer wall of the office and packed up my gear. Shoved it into a nearby bag and placed it on the back of my chair, along with some paper work, I might go over at home. I rolled myself over to the bay door and shut down all the lights by the breaker box. I whistled for Rex to come on and get in the van as I rolled myself outside. I looked around and Rex didn't come. I thought it was kind of odd for him not to come when he was called. I rolled back inside into the darken shop. I turned on a few lights in my office to see if he was in there. He was no where to be found. I rolled out towards the bay door, after turning off the lights when I heard foot steps behind me upon the cement. I stopped as I heard a voice. "Your shop's now terminated.." I growled as I heard the words, I went to turn around, next thing I remember is pain running through my head and everything going black.

 **Chapter 6**

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was quite blurry at first. I blinked my eyes a couple of times as my vision finally cleared. I found myself laying upon the cold, hard cement floor, looking up at the ceiling of my shop. Day light was starting to break, so I could see a bit in the shop. I slowly moved my arms, I winced in pain as I couldn't use my right hand nor left. I lifted up my left hand to my view. It was covered in blood as I brought it up to my face. My face felt sticky as I ran the tip of my index finger along the side of my face. I brought it to my view, it was also covered in blood. "Damn... This isn't good..." I grumbled as I tried to move. I cried in pain as I decided, moving was a bad thing. My back was killing me. I know I didn't have any legs from the knee down, but I still had feeling. I laid there with my right cheek against the cold cement. It actually felt pretty good against my hot skin.

I felt like a freight train hit me full steam. My head was pounding in pain and I didn't hear nothing around me. It was quiet and it was very eerie to me. I slid my face along the cement as I looked to the bay door. It was closed, like I had locked up the shop for the night. Whoever did this, was completely professional. I was stuck until someone showed up for work today. It felt like forever until I heard vehicles pull up. I could hear the dirt and gravel being run over by vehicles, beside the shop, in the small parking lot.

I was laying still upon the floor. My head hurt too much to move. Plus my body didn't want me to move either, if I even moved an inch, I was pounding in pain. I heard Mark and Glen's voice, followed by the others. They all must of drove in at the same time today. I heard someone run into the bay door. "I thought it was open.." I heard a voice mumble through the door. I heard someone fiddling with the door knob of the small side door and then bright sunlight filled the shop, once the door was open. I heard the bay door open as the guys started walking in. "What the hell.." Mark commented as he jogged over to my side and knelt down. "Dannie.. Dannie.. Can you hear me?" I sighed as I spoke. "Yea I can.. I'm not deaf.. Just can't move.." Mark signaled for Glen to call for help as CJ, CB, Dave and JC helped Mark with me. Glen opened the office door and called for help on the shop phone. The others slowly and gently did anything they could, rolled me onto my back. I cried out in pain as they did so.

Mark knelt up by my head. "Sorry Dannie. You won't be moved anymore until help arrives." Mark sent CJ and CB to his truck for a few things, while Dave removed his jacket and laid it over me. "Who did this to you?" Dave asked. I sighed. "I don't know.. Only thing I remember was hearing a voice and then waking up here on the cement floor. Rex's missing too." Glen came walking over and stood nearby. "It's alright Dannie, we'll find him. He probably wandered off knowing him." Mark explained as CJ and CB came jogging back into the shop. John looked to her and then to Mark. "I think I might have a hunch who did this.." Mark looked to him and shook his head, like he was trying to say, 'talk about this later'. I sighed as I laid there, I was scared and didn't know what to think. I didn't let it show though to the guys. To them I was a tough person and didn't take crap from no one. A lot of people told me I'm a lot like Mark in ways. I didn't see it but they did.

The medics finally showed up as Mark and the guys backed away as the police took them to the side to question them as the medics worked on me, packed me up for an ambulance ride to the hospital. Mark finished with the officer talking to the staff at the shop and rode in the back with me to the hospital, while the rest jumped into Glen's truck and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

 **Chapter 7**

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around. The room was dark, except for a dim light on above my head board. I could move, I just didn't want too. I was bit sore still. "Just stay still Dannie." I heard a voice as I felt a hand upon my left arm. I smiled a bit as Mark walked up and leaned against the bed rail. "You gave us all a scare there for awhile." I swallowed hard as I looked to him. "Sorry.." My voice was hoarsed and couldn't get any high than the whisper I was speaking. He nodded as he slowly explained everything to me. I had both my hands in casts. Both my hands ended up broken. I had four cracked ribs and two broken ones. I had plenty of bruises and scratches. I had a mild concussion, but I was out of the woods for it now. This all happened two days ago. I lifted a brow to him. "I've.. been.. here for.. two.. days.." Mark nodded. "Yea you've been out since you were brought here. The doctor said it was good that you were, they had to set the bones in your hands back, plus you needed surgery on them both."

I sighed as I looked to my hands stuck in casts. I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them once again. I looked to Mark. "How's the shop?" Mark nodded. "Busy. I took over while you were here. Everything's staying on schedule. We're unveiling the BLS bike in a week. I talked to Zakk and he was kind enough to push it back, until you're a bit better to be there." I sighed and nodded. "Thanks Mark.. I owe you guys a lot." He shook his head and looked down to my left casted hand and placed his hand upon the cast gently. "Just as long as your alright and going to be getting back with us, that's my reward." I nodded and sighed as I closed my eyes and relaxed, knowing everything's under control at the shop.

I was finally released from the hospital a few days later. Mark pulled up to front of the shop and threw the van into park. He turned off the engine and looked to me. "You sure your alright to come back to work this early..." I nodded as I rolled myself backwards and pushed the button to operate the ramp. "Yes Mark, I'm fine.. I'm just going to do desk work anyways. No repairs no nothing like that.. I can't anyways.. I have casts on my hands remember.." Mark nodded as he got out of the van and closed the door. He walked around and pushed me into the shop gently.

Everybody was busy working on projects or repairs as Mark pushed me into the shop. "Hey guys guess who couldn't stay away.." Mark said as we stopped in the middle of the floor. Everybody stopped what they were doing as they all came walking over and greeted me. They all stepped back as I smiled gently. "Thanks for the big welcome back guys. It's great to be back at the shop here.. I've heard everything has been kept under control since I've been gone.." Everybody nodded as I sighed. "Alright.. Back to work.." Everybody went back to work. "Mark can you help me into my office please.." He nodded as he pushed the chair into my office and placed it behind the desk. He walked around to the front of the desk and looked to me. "Now if you need anything, just give a yell alright.." I nodded as I looked around. "I got a question..." Mark lifted a brow. "Yea and what's that?" I looked to him. "Where's Rex?" Mark didn't answer right away.

He walked over to the file cabinet and lifted his hand up on top, removed Rex's collar with his tags upon it and walked over to me. He crouched down and placed the collar in my casted hands gently. Mark placed an arm around my shoulders gently. "I'm sorry Dannie.. Rex was.. Found by JC behind the shop.. Beaten to death.. I would of told you sooner.. But the doctor said it wasn't the right time.. I swear I wanted to.." I leaned my forehead upon Mark's shoulder and just let all my emotions out as I grasped Rex's collar gently. Mark sighed as he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me the best he could. Glen, JC and Dave came walking over and stood near my doorway. Mark caught them out of the corner of his eye. Turned his head to look at them. He motioned for them to go back to work. They all nodded as JC leaned forward and closed the door to give us more privacy.

After awhile I finally got myself together. I placed Rex's collar on the corner of the frame that held a picture of him and my brother Branson. I sighed as Mark slowly stood to his full height and stretched a bit. "You alright?" I nodded as I turned on the computer. "Yes.. Thanks.. Sorry I didn't mean to use you.. As a tissue.." Mark removed his shirt and grabbed one out of a nearby box from Mac Tools for making the bike for them. He slipped on the shirt and placed his dirty shirt upon a nearby table with the rest of his gear. "No problem.. Just change it that's all." I nodded as Mark walked over and hugged me gently once again. "If you need anything.. Just yell alright.. I gotta help Chris with the tool bike." I nodded as I hugged him back. Mark walked out of the office and left the door open to get back to work, while I work on filing some things into the computer, simple tasks that I know I could do.

 **Chapter 8**

A light knock upon the door to my office got me to look up to Cindy. I leaned back in my chair gently, so I wouldn't hurt myself. "What can I do you for Cindy?" I asked. She walked in a bit. "There's someone here to see you.." I lifted a brow and nodded as I slowly manuevered myself around my desk. "Who is it?" Cindy didn't answer, I knew something was up. "Alright. Please go to Mark and tell him to come see me please." She nodded and walked off quickly as I rolled myself out of my office, very gently and saw that same cowboy gentleman standing in my shop. This time he had two guys with him. Both gentleman looked alike, I would say twins. Both bald and they were looking around the shop a bit. They both wore black fingerless gloves, black leather jackets and black jeans with white t-shirts. There boots made noises against the cement floor as they moved around.

I stopped as Cindy came walking over and bent her head down. "Mark will be here in a second." I nodded as she walked back into the office. The cowboy gentleman saw me and walked up to me. This time he was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt, with a black with light blue pinstripes upon it. "Something I can do for you sir?" I asked as I looked to him. He removed his white cowboy hat from his head as he nodded. "Yes you can help me. By talking some business with me and hoping we can come to an agreement on terms that will get you to sell this place to me." I sighed as Mark came walking over, wiping his hands off on a rag from working. He stood behind me as the gentleman caught this, he took a few steps back as the two bald gentleman came walking over and backed up the cowboy.

"I didn't come for trouble, I just came to talk business." I nodded. "I know. But some odd things have been happening around here lately, so someone's always around. If you wanna talk business, talk it , if not then I bid you a good day. I'm very busy." He nodded as he handed me a golden rod colored mailing envelope, a large one at that. It was thick as I grabbed it and looked to him. "What's this?" John looked to her. "That's a standard contract and an offer for the garage. Just look it over and call me and let me know." I shook my head and tossed it back at him. It made a huge 'smack' noise against the cement floor, at John's feet. Dust rose up a bit and landed upon his pants. He leaned down and dusted his pants and black cowboy boots off.

I rolled my eyes at that action as I spoke. "No thanks . I told you once and I will tell you again. This place isn't for sale and never will be. So take your offer and shove it where the sun don't shine.." John growled as he picked up the packet of papers and looked to me, his face starting to turn red. "Your dead wrong, I will own this place before the end of this month. I guarantee I will. You haven't heard the last of me." He turned on his heels and walked out with his little lackies behind him. I sighed as Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Good job Dannie." He said as he went to walk away, as Layfield spoke once again. "Oh by the way, how are those parts working out for you.." Mark stopped in his tracks as he looked to me. I just shrugged as I moved myself up towards Layfield. "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

Layfield just chuckled. "The parts my delivery man dropped off to you. Your secretary ordered parts from me and my delivery man brought them to you. But I think you were not around at the time." I lifted a brow to his voice of sarcasm that I caught within his voice. "What the hell are you talking about..." I still couldn't get what he meant. "Ask your secretary she'll tell you.. Your precious Black Label Society bike is holding some genuine Layfield parts in it." I growled as I went to move and I winced in pain as Mark walked up and stood between Layfield and I. John backed away as the twin baldies stepped up. Mark sneered as the two backed up a bit. "Why don't you two lackies take your little dog home before he gets his tail whipped." Mark commented. They both looked at one another as they jogged off to join their boss on leaving the shop.

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair a bit as Mark watched them and made sure they left, then turned his attention back to me. "You alright?" I nodded a bit as the other guys came walking over. "We heard what he said.. Is this true?" CJ questioned. I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't make the order for the backup parts, Cindy did." I answered. I turned my chair as I rolled over towards the office and stopped in the doorway. Cindy was on the phone and was just finishing as I motioned for her to come out for a moment.

I backed up as the guys came walking over. Mark sat upon the desk near the wall, while the others stood around. Cindy came walking out and looked around. She didn't know what was going on. "What's this all about?" She questioned. I sighed as I adjusted myself in my chair and looked to her. "We have a concern and we need to ask you about something..." She nodded. "Sure what's up?" She questioned.

Mark, Glen, and Dave all crossed their arms over their chests. Chris and CJ stood behind me with John behind them. I knew he was there, I could sort of smell the paint fumes. "The parts for the BLS bike. The ones we couldn't get in.. The back up order, where did they come from?" Cindy thought for a moment. "I called a friend who knew someone who could get us the parts in a day or so. So I really don't know where the parts came from." I sighed as I shook my head. "Where's the folder from all the part orders and such for the project?" She pointed to my office. "In the usual place, the file cabinet in your office. Where they all are." I nodded as I excused myself from the crew. I rolled myself into my office and over to the file cabinet. The guys piled into my office as I found the file. I pulled the file, along with a few others that we finished recently, and laid them in my lap as I closed the file drawer.

I rolled behind my desk and placed the files upon the desktop. I opened up the BLS bike folder and went through the order slips for parts. There sat a copy of the order form from Layfield Enterprises. I sighed as I turned the folder to show the others, "He was telling the truth. There's the order form copy we get when we receive the order. It's from his company." The guys all took a look at it and the reactions were not good. "He damn owns us practically now." Dave commented. I went through a few other files and parts were also ordered through the company for other projects. "He has parts on a lot of our bikes we just finished recently." I commented. Everybody turned and gave Cindy a dirty look. She looked like she was going to break down right there. "Alright now everybody hold on.. Don't you even yell at Cindy..." Everybody turned and looked to me like I was crazy.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "I'm to blame for this.. I didn't talk to her about the source or anything, I just told her to get the parts in and she did what she was told. Like she said, she didn't know where the parts were coming from, she was going through a reliable source." "I would say it's an unreliable source now." CJ snickered. I shook my head. "That's somewhat true CJ, but how was he suppose to know that company was looking into buying us out.." Glen asked. CJ nodded a bit. I placed my head within my casted hands. "This is a nightmare.." I grumbled. Mark looked around at everybody and then said. "Alright here's the deal. Dannie this isn't nobodies fault. It was just a misunderstanding. Can't we just get the bikes back and replace those Layfield parts with the parts we've been using..." I looked to the files and shrugged. "The BLS bike we still have. Racing bike I can have Jimbo fetch and take to his shop. His shop's closer to the location and tell him what's up. The other bikes, I don't know Mark. They're scattered in different locations."

"How many more bikes are we talking here?" Chris asked. I thought for a moment. "About two more bikes and a couple of repair jobs." Chris nodded as he thought for a moment. "Can't we recall them.." I shook my head. "No that brings us bad business. We'll have to leave those two bikes alone and hope that they don't fall apart or something or we're going to be hearing from the owners. Alright Cindy get a hold of Jimbo and tell him the situation he'll understand. Then tell him to get back to me." Cindy nodded as she left. The guys looked to me. "Why do we keep her?" John questioned. Dave gave JC a dirty look as I answered. "Because she's great at her job John, plus she made a small mistake and it won't happen again." JC nodded as Dave looked back to me.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We are going to go through this shop, parts wise and make sure any parts that have the Layfield emblem on them gets boxed up and returned ASAP. Mark and Glen, I want you both to get on that BLS bike and replace the Layfield parts on it with ones we usually use. If I catch anybody and I mean anybody, using, talking or anything like that about that company or anything will have to answer to me. That goes for everybody.." They all nodded. "Good now let's get to work.." They all left but Mark. I lowered my head into my hands as I felt Mark's hands upon my shoulders. I jumped a bit as I lifted my head up and looked to him.

"You alright?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Mark. I feel like I sold my soul to the devil himself and he has my business within his hands. There's nothing I can do about it." Mark sighed. "Your doing a good job Dannie, don't let nobody else tell you different. Don't worry this shop's going no where. Over our dead bodies it will not be sold." I sighed as I lifted my left hand up and patted Mark's the best I could. "I hope your right Mark. I really hope you are... This is all I have left.." He nodded. "I know.. But we're behind you all the way." He patted my shoulders as he walked out to tend to business. I sighed as I closed the files and took out any part slips from Layfield's company and shredded them. I wanted nothing to do with that company in any aspect.

 **Chapter 9**

It took the rest of the day but the parts were out of the shop. Jimbo got a hold of me and had the racing bike getting repaired as well. He had to talk the owner into getting to his shop, but the bike owner understood. Glen and Mark had just finished getting the BLS bike back together. It was about midnight when I sighed and saved the rest of the work I was doing on the computer. Everybody else had gone home for the evening. I closed my eyes just for a moment, when I heard someone clearing their throat. My eyes opened as I looked to Mark. "You ready to go home for some sleep?" He asked. I nodded as I shut down the computer. "Yea I am. I feel better that nothing from that company's anywhere in this shop. Just gives him incentive to try and take this place over."

I winced as I tried to move myself out from under the desk. Mark came walking over and pushed me. "Let me help you with that." I nodded as I laid my casted hands into my lap. "Thanks Mark. I guess I over did it a little today." "Don't you do that all the time.." Glen commented as Mark pushed me out of the office. I sighed and nodded. "Your right Glen. But doing that hasn't that gotten a good end result for the shop?" Glen nodded in agreeance. "You got me there Dannie. You're right about that." Mark stopped pushing my chair. "Yea but killing yourself for the shop sometimes isn't good Dannie." I sighed as I nodded. "I know Mark, but who else is going to do the work I do?"

Mark walked around and sat down upon the desk and looked to me. "If you need help in anything Dannie. You could just ask me or Glen to help. We've been here since you opened the shop. We know how this place is runned backwards and forwards. Just like you. We did fine while you were in the hospital. Except for Cindy's mistake, but we will not get into that." I sighed as I ran my hands over my face gently. "I hear a hint in this right about now. To give myself a vacation before I go completely bonkers." Glen came walking over and stood near Mark. "You could say that Dannie." I shook my head. "No way guys. The last time I took a vacation from here. Mark nearly had CJ hanging by his toes upon the wall. Dave and John were almost in a fist fight. I'm not going to have that happen again."

Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. "That won't happen again Dannie. That's when everybody was just starting here really. That was when John was a mechanic in here. JC's now the painter and is in his shop about three quarters of the time. CJ and I get along fine and Dave's just Dave, let's put it that way." Mark explained. I nodded as I ran a few fingers through my hair. "If I need too Mark, I can call someone that's very handy at this business and helped me open it." Mark thought for a moment and then shook his head madily. "No way Dannie. Not him. Him and I don't get along at all and you know it." Glen looked to his brother oddly, trying to figure out who I was referring too. I turned my chair towards him and crossed my arms. "You've never mentioned this before until now. What's wrong with the way he handles things?" Mark grumbled to himself as I lifted a brow. "Mark.. Speak up I can't understand you when you mumble."

Mark looked to me as he sighed. "You know I hate how he runs things. He always places me with CJ. You know CJ and I are good mechanics, but together forget it. He makes horrible business decisions without going through you first. He nearly destroyed a project that was almost complete by changing some of the design to what he sees it becoming. We nearly ended up clashing." Glen shook his head. "I know who your talking about now. I don't want him here Dannie. Mark and him ended up in a fight practically that last time. Dave nor JC doesn't like him either, he tries to tell everybody how to do their job." I sighed as I was practically running out of ideas. "So you don't want Randy coming in then?" They both nodded. "Alright.. Do you two have any suggestions?" They both stood there and thought for a moment, then looked to one another and shrugged. I sighed as I shook my head. "Randy came recommended by Jimbo anyways. I should know better to not listen to him. I could always call in Rey, Eddie or John."

Mark started laughing. "I don't think calling in John's not the best answer for this situation, especially with Layfield coming around lately." I nodded. "Alright John's out. It's either Rey or Eddie..." Mark and Glen looked at one another and then to me. Both answered in unison. "Rey." I nodded. "I thought you would see that. Alright Rey it is. I will have to call and see it he's at the other shop doing work. If he is then I will have to leave one of you two in charge. But whoever I choose, I don't wanna see a fight between you two while I'm gone.." They both nodded. I sighed as I rolled myself backwards and grabbed the phone. "You're calling Rey now?" Glen asked. I nodded. "Yea he works late, especially in this shop, it's his own." Glen nodded and looked to me oddly. "He has his own shop?" I nodded as I placed the phone to my ear.

Glen looked to Mark. "When did he.." Mark crossed his arms as he looks to his brother. "When Dannie came back from being over seas, Rey got out of the other repair shop he was miserable in and opened his own." Glen nodded and now understanding and being updated on everything. Mark and Glen both looked to me while I was on the phone. I was speaking in Spanish to Rey, it was easier to communicate over the phone with. He spoke both, but when it came to conversation between the two of us, it was Spanish. I nodded as I listened to Rey on the other end. I finished up the call and hung up. I looked to Mark and Glen. "Alright Rey said he'll do it, just as long as nobody gives him a hard time. He told me the last time he was here.. Mark you gave him a hard time." Mark looked innnocent as he looked to the ceiling. I moved to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Mark..." Mark looked to me. "What?" I sighed. "You know what?" He grumbled. "Alright I won't. I promise not to give Rey a hard time." I nodded. "Good. He knows how to run things around him and he's very capable. I rather have him over John and Eddie right now. He knows how much the shop means to all of us, because he's a shop owner himself."

Mark stood to his feet as Glen walked over to the office door and locked it up for the night. "I know he is, I just like to give him a bit of a hard time, just to keep him on his toes." Mark added. Mark pushed me out of the shop gently as Glen closed up. "I know you do Mark, but you must help Rey, not give him a hard time. Same goes for Glen. You're my two senior mechanics in the shop. You know what needs to be done and what not. Rey's here to keep things running smooth, which he does an awesome job at." Glen bid us a good night and left to go home. Mark helped load me into the van. He left his truck at my house, so he could drive me around until I was better to do it myself.

Mark started the van up and started off for home. I sat staring out the window, watching the night scenery go by. "Something on your mind Dannie?" Mark asked while he was driving. I jumped a bit as I answered. "Just thinking that's all. I'm worried about Brennie that's all. I wrote him a few weeks ago. I know mail is slow over there, but I should of heard something by now." Mark kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Don't worry Dannie. Brennie's alright over there and will be home before you know it." I nodded as I sighed a bit. "I really hope you're right Mark. I just got this bit a sinking feeling that something's wrong. But I will take your word for it." Mark nodded as he drove up the driveway and parked the van near the house. He helped me inside. It was quite hard for me to wheel my chair up the ramp and into the house with the casts upon my hands still. Mark helped me into the house and left to lock up the van.

He walked back inside and placed the keys to the van upon the counter in the kitchen, walked back out as I rolled myself over to the picture window. The moon was full and lit up the valley with it's dim glow, it was a beautiful sight. Mark came walking over and placed a hand uopn my shoulder. I jumped once again. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." I shook my head. "No I was deep in thought that's all." He nodded. "I'm gonna get going. If you need anything, just call me alright.." I nodded as he patted my shoulder gently and left. I heard his truck pull out of the driveway as I sighed. I didn't move from the spot for a bit, I just loved the view. A yawn brought me out of the star gazing, as I knew I needed a bath and then some sleep. I rolled myself into the bathroom and started a bath. Everything in the house was built to accommodate the wheel chair and what not, so it was easier for me.

I rolled myself into my bedroom and pulled back the covers for the bed and then got my Celtics basketball jersey and a pair of shorts for bed. I got myself back into the bathroom gently and turned off the water. Here's the difficult thing, getting in without getting my casts in. I got into the tub, after having a heck of a time. I got myself cleaned up and out and dressed for bed. I dressed a few of the wounds I needed to, like the doctor told me too and got myself to bed. I turned the TV on and watched it for awhile. I turned it off as I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep. I placed the remote on the night stand and got comfy as I let sleep over come me.

 **Chapter 10**

I sat up out of a sound sleep with cold sweat dripping down my face. I placed my right casted hand upon my chest as I caught my breath. "It.. was... just.. a ..dream.." I said between breaths. I finally got myself together and decided to get up for a bottle of water. I slid myself into my chair and manuevered myself to the kitchen. I opened the frig door, grabbed an open bottle of water, took a few good sips, put the top back down and placed it back in the frig. I sighed as I closed the frig door and rolled myself into the living room to the picture window once again. I sat there just to let my head clear. I've been having nightmares since I've come home from combat. That's what haunted my dreams. The sounds of my comrads screaming as a bomb hit our camp. Screaming bullets, zipping by my head, huge explosions coming from all directions. The next thing I knew it I would be sitting up in bed, sweating puddles.

I looked to a nearby clock, it was 4 am. I sighed as I knew I wouldn't be sleeping the rest of the night now. I rolled myself back to my bedroom and climbed back on my bed. I decided to watch TV and maybe fall asleep again, but I doubt sleep would find me again. I turned the TV on and watched some early morning movie. Next thing I knew it, the day break had fallen and here I am still laying awake in my bed. So I decided to get up, dress and head to the shop, to make sure everything was all set for Rey. Before I offically started my vacation. I got dressed, got the van keys off the kitchen counter, where Mark left them and headed for the shop.

I parked in my usual parking spot and rolled on out of the van, up to the shop door and unlocked everything, opened up the bay door. I slowly rolled myself across the cement floor and unlocked the office door and then mine. I rolled inside and started to get the files and placing them on my desk, for the repairs that needed to be done, projects going on, etc. I nodded as I turned my chair around as I heard a vehicle pull up to the front of the shop. I thought it was Rey or one of the guys. I guessed wrong, it was the same car from previously, with no other than the bearer of the business bargain, John Layfield. I stopped myself, crossed my arms over my chest, watched him get out of his fancy vehicle and strut his way into my shop.

"How many times do I have to tell you.. To stay off my property and stay out of my shop.." I commented as John stopped in his tracks as he looked to me. "I didn't expect you here. I thought you were on vacation.." I lifted a brow. "And by any chance who told you that.." John shrugged. "Just a wild guess." I sighed as I looked to him. "What do you want Layfield?" He removed his hat and stood a few feet from me. "I wanted to know if you were still considering my offer. Your the last shop beside a couple of more that I need to get." I growled as I looked to him. "Look, you don't god damn get it do you.. I'm not FOR SALE. Never will be and hell it won't be to you. Forget trying to take over Jimbo's shop, because he's just as stubborn as I am. So why don't you just stay off my property and we'll do just fine.." John lifted a brow and then placed the vanilla envelope with the contract in it once again. "I own this shop somewhat, your using my parts.." I scoffed as I took the envelope and threw it at his face. It made a huge smack noise as John grabbed his face and bent over.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Layfield, but your parts aren't used in this place at all. They were packed up and sent back every single little piece and parts were replaced, where yours were used. So you don't have a foot in this place what so ever. So if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run..." I turned my chair to roll away as John looked up as he slowly got to his feet. He had a small paper cut on his right cheek, bleeding a bit as he looked to me. "You haven't heard the last of me Sanders. I'll be back and this shop will be mine, even if I have to get physical with you." I turned around quickly as I heard his words, I saw his hands were bruised and cuts on his knuckles. I lifted a brow as I looked to him backing away from me. "What happen to your hands Layfield?" I questioned. Now I was getting suspious after those words. He looked to them and then to me. "Working what do you think?" I laughed. "You don't work. You just boss others around..." John placed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the shop quickly. He got into his luxury vehicle and peeled out and left.

I rubbed my chin in thought. "Something's up.. I can just feel it.." I shrugged it off as I turned and headed for the office. The shop phone rang as I picked it up. "American Eagle, Dannie speaking.." "Dannie.. Thank god I caught you.." Glen's voice sounded. I lifted a brow to his voice, it didn't sound right. "Glen.. What's wrong.. You don't sound right.." "I'm calling from the hosptial. I found Mark's truck on the side of the road on the way to the shop this morning. It had rolled over.." My heart stopped as a lump in my throat formed. I closed my eyes as I spoke. "Is he alright?" Glen sighed into the phone. "I don't know. When I got there he was in bad shape. It looked like someone ran him off the road, according to the police that's what they have picked up so far. The doctors and such are still working on him. He looked in very bad shape when the medics got him into the ambulance, once the fire department got him out of the crushed vehicle." I didn't speak for a moment and then I finally found the right words. "Alright Glen calm down. I'll be right there.. Sit tight." After speaking with Glen a bit more, knowing he's calm enough to hang up with me. I got myself together as Rey and a few of the guys arrived to work at the shop.

I explained everything to them as what was going on. "You want one of us to go Dannie?" CJ asked. I shook my head. "No your all better off staying here and making sure nothing happens to the place alright.. I will call later to let you know how he is." They all nodded as I left Rey in charge and rolled myself out to my van, loaded myself up and took off to the hospital.

 **Chapter 11**

I had never driven fast in my life, except now. I arrived at the hospital, parked in a handicap spot, got myself unloaded and into the emergency department waiting room. Glen was sitting in a corner by himself. He saw me enter the place, got to his feet, walked quickly over to me, leaned down and wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug. "I'm glad you got down here Dannie." I returned the hug and pulled back. "I wouldn't leave you here by yourself Glen. Plus we're close like family. Any news on him yet?" Glen shook his head. "No not yet. I hope to hear something soon." I nodded as I rolled myself over to where he was sitting. I sat in front of him and just tried to calm his nerves. He was in a whirl wind and didn't know how to get himself calm enough to think straight. Someone had to have a level head until the news came along, then we would both lose it.

It seemed like forever before someone came and talked to us. Glen stood up as I turned myself around. It was a resident that worked on Mark. The resident came walking over to us and took us to a private room to talk with us. I had a bad sinking feeling that this wasn't good news. The resident doctor shut the door as Glen took a seat in one of the chairs as I sat myself next to him. I looked up to the doctor and just had to ask. "Alright doc, no beating around the bush. Tell us straight.. How is he?" Glen took a grip on my hand with his gently as the doctor came walking over and sat down next to Glen.

"Right now he's stable and in critical condition. The roll over gave him a bad blow to the head. We did a CT scan of his head, there's no bleeding, but some bruising that we're going to keep a close eye on, to see if swelling occurs. He has a broken right ankle and three fingers on his left hand. But other than that, it's tons of bruising and abrasions. Right now he's up in the ICU in a private room right now. He's on a machine to help him breath, make it easier for him right now to just heal. Then we will remove the tube, once he's out of the coma. Right now, he's under a steady watch, if any changes are made we will contact you." Glen, I think was in more shock than me, but I was the one to speak up. "Thank you doctor. Can we see him?" The doctor nodded. "Of course. I will have a nurse take you up to the floor and the nurses up there will help you out the rest of the way." I nodded as the doctor patted Glen's shoulder and then left the room.

Glen still had his hands around my right one. I placed my left one on top of his. He was staring blankley out into the air. I looked to him. "Glen.. You alright?" His eyes slowly looked to me and then he slowly nodded. "I..I.. I think so.." I nodded slightly as a nurse walked into the room to take us up to Mark's room. The whole walk up to the room, Glen never let go of my hand. The nurse pushed my chair for me. The nurse led us up to Mark's room door, which was closed at the moment. The nurse excused herself as she went to see why the door was closed. She knocked and then entered the room. I sighed as I pushed myself backwards a couple of times and stopped as Glen followed. He was just staring at the door, like he was on his way to death row or something.

I looked up to him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be alright Glen. I promise." He looked to me and nodded slightly. "Do you want me to go in with you or do you wanna go alone?" I just had to ask, even though I knew what the answer was going to be. He looked to me as he spoke in a soft voice. "I hate to ask but would you go in with me.." I nodded as the nurse walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She turned to us. "You can't see him right now.." Glen and I gave her a dirty looks as I spoke up. "Why not? The doctor said we could.." The nurse swallowed hard as I rolled forward, letting go of Glen's hand for a moment. "If your trying to keep us from him, your in for some trouble. If anything has happened please tell us. We have a right to know."

The nurse sighed and looked to me. "You can't see him at this moment. The doctor will be out in a moment to speak with you." The nurse walked away very quickly. I rolled myself back to Glen and looked to him. "I have a bad feeling about this.." Glen nodded as he quickly approached the door and was going against the nurse's orders. I followed him and grabbed his hand. "Glen don't.. I know you wanna see him, but you can't." Glen looked to me. "I have a right to see my brother don't I.. Don't I?.." He was letting his emotions get the best of him now, I knew this was bound to happen sometime. I nodded. "Yes you do, but at this moment you just can't..." Glen closed his eyes as he walked over to the windows, on the opposite side of the hallway, leaned against the window pane with his head lowered. His whole body was trembling, I just sat there and just looked at him, I didn't know what to say nor do at this moment. He was breaking down and I could not stop it.

I slowly rolled my chair towards him and stopped a few feet away from him. I was about to place my hand upon his right arm, when Mark's room door opened and out walked the doctor. We both turned around. I held Glen back a bit from wanting to kill the doctor for lying to us. I rolled myself and stayed in front of Glen. The doctor looked to us. "I was coming to speak to you after I was done here, but the nurse came in and told me you were out here. I gave her the order to keep you out here." The doctor explained. I sighed as I felt Glen's weight upon my chair, I looked to the doctor. "What happen?" I asked, in sort of a trembling voice. The doctor sighed as he motioned for us to follow him. I nodded as I rolled a bit ahead and looked back to Glen. He was slowly mosing his way to follow. We went back to the room, we were in before. Glen stood behind me as the doctor closed the door behind him, seated himself as he opened Mark's medical file and placed it upon the table before him.

Glen stepped around me and placed his hands upon the table top and looked to doctor square in the face. "What's wrong with my brother?" He growled. I placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder as I looked to the doctor. "You'll have to excuse him. He's been through a lot today." The doctor nodded as he looked at the file for a moment and then looked to us. "He crashed while I was in here talking to you. The nurse caught me when I was on my way to head downstairs to the ER. It took us a couple of minutes to get his heart started.. But we got him back.. He's in very critical now. He's going to be kept under very strict surveillance for the next twenty four hours." My heart just sank and I didn't know what to say. Glen lowered his head as his fingers slid up the table top and balled into fists. His body was shaking as the doctor continued. "We don't know what caused this. We're running tests on his blood and such now. We are having another CT scan of his brain to make sure nothing has changed. Once I get those results back, I will come and talk to you once again." I slightly nodded as the doctor closed the folder and stood to his feet. I grasped his extended hand and he exited the room.

Glen hadn't moved since the doctor explained what happen. I placed a hand upon his shoulder. His body was shaking under my hand, I couldn't believe it. He slowly slumped to his knees as he finally broke down completely, slamming his fists into the table top. I jumped as I rubbed his shoulders with my hand, trying to calm him down with some soothing words. It slowly worked as he placed his head into my lap, placing his arms around me. He was holding me gently and just crying in my lap. I let him, it was good to let him get it out now, before it boiled over into something else maybe more violent. Glen finally got himself under control and slowly got to his knees. I led him slowly to the men's room just so he could maybe calm down with some cool water from the sink. I waited outside while he went in. I sighed as I lifted my left hand up gently and rubbed the back of my neck, it was stiff bit.

Glen came walking back out, looking a bit better, but still upset. I couldn't blame him. I led him over to the waiting area and sat him down, we were the only ones in the room right now. I looked to him after he seated himself in front of me. "You alright?" He just nodded gently. I ran my hand through his long, black, curly locks that fell into his face a bit as he leaned forward. "Just relax Glen. If you can." He nodded slightly as he sat leaning his elbows upon his knees, staring at the floor I think. It was going to be a long night I could feel it.

 **Chapter 12**

I sighed as I rolled into the house and turned on a few lights. "Come on in Glen and make yourself at home." I moved out of the way as Glen slowly walked in, carrying a medium sized black gym bag with him. "I appreciate this Dannie." He commented as he walked in and removed his boots as he entered. I nodded as I closed the door and rolled myself into the house. "It's alright Glen. I don't mind having you here until things are more settled with Mark." He nodded as he followed me, while I showed him to his room. The guest room was one room down from mine. I showed him the room. "Make yourself at home Glen. Stay as long as you need. Even when Mark gets out, you both can stay until he's back on his feet. I have plenty of room." Glen nodded as he entered the room and placed his bag upon the floor near the bed. He sat on the end of the bed. "If you need anything Glen, I'm one room down from you. Just come and get me. Everything here's for your use, no need to ask." He looked to me and nodded. "Thanks Dannie, I will keep that in mind. I think I'm just gonna quickly shower and turn in for the night." I nodded as I turned myself around and headed for my room.

I turned off the lights out before entering my room and closing the door. I had a private bathroom in my bedroom, I could use when I had guests in the house. I started a hot bath so I could soak and maybe get myself to relax, before I turned in for the night myself. I was going to call the shop and give the guys the update, but I think I'll call them in the morning. I got my night clothes, which was just a long black Choppers t-shirt and a pair of panties. I like to keep things simple. I parked my wheel chair next to my bed as I climbed down and walked on my hands into the bathroom. Climbed up onto the side of the tub and got myself ready for the tub. I put in some rose and cinnamon bath oil, helps me relax so I can sleep. I turned the water off and slid myself into the hot water. It felt great hitting every soar muscle and ache in my body. I sighed as I relaxed and enjoyed the bath.

I finished up my bath, cleaned up the bathroom and ended up in my bedroom. I climbed up onto the bed and turned on the TV as a soft knock was heard on the door. I turned around and looked to the door. "Come in." I lifted a brow as the door opened. Glen poked his head in and looked to me. "Did I wake you?" I shook my head as I motioned for him to come in. Glen opened the door and looked to me. "There's someone here to see you." I looked to him oddly. "Who?" I questioned. "Two miltary gentleman. They are at the door. I heard the door, so I got up and answered it." I was very puzzled as I nodded to Glen and climbed into my wheel chair, after slipping on a pair of black shorts. I rolled myself around the bed and out of the bedroom. "Thank you Glen." He nodded as I headed for the front door.

I rolled up to the front door, as Glen described their stood the two gentleman. "Can I help you?" I asked. One of the gentleman had a nice pair of hazel eyes that looked to me. "Yes, are you Danielle Sanders?" I nodded. "Yes I am. Something I can do for you.." I could feel my stomach turning, I had a bad feeling about this. "May we come in and speak with you, we're from the Army.." I nodded as I unlocked the screen door and backed away. "Yes please come in." I rolled myself into the living room and moved myself from my chair to the couch. "Please make yourselves comfortable." They both shook their heads as they carried a small box and a large envelope. I looked to them as the gentleman spoke. "We are from the Army as we stated before . We are here on behalf of information on your brother Brendan Sanders." I swallowed hard as I heard my brother's name and caught a breath of air in my throat.

The gentleman stood before me as he slowly crouched down and looked to me. "I'm sorry , but your brother was killed in the line of duty. He drowned in his tank, when it rolled into a lake. The tank was sitting on the shore and lost their balance when they went to move." I closed my eyes as my whole world, just felt like it stopped. I felt myself starting to shake as the gentleman placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry . I wish I had better news for you. We have his belongings here and everything else that we found with his gear. The rest of his gear will be brought to you as it's recovered." I slowly nodded as I couldn't speak. A few tears ran down my cheeks as the gentleman placed the box next to me with the envelope.

I slowly opened my eyes as the gentleman stood to his feet and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of dog tags. He placed them into my hands, I looked to them, they did belong to my brother. "His body was recovered and will be buried in Arlington National Cemetary with military honors. All the information will be sent to you. The Army will be in contact with you. You have our condolences ." I grasped the dog tags within my hands, letting the chain dangle between my fingers as the gentlemen escorted themselves out. I didn't move nor say anything. I felt numb completely and didn't know what to do.

A felt a large hand upon my shoulder that made me practically jump out of my skin. "Sorry Dannie, didn't mean to scare you. You alright, what did those gentleman want?" Glen asked. I just slowly turned my head and looked up into Glen's eyes as a few more tears slid down my cheeks. I couldn't speak as Glen walked around the couch and moved the box and envelope to the coffee table in frontof him. "Dannie.. What's wrong?" I swallowed hard as I lowered my head as I finally let my emotions go and broke down. Glen placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. I leaned my head against Glen's shoulder, after feeling his big, strong arm around my shoulders. I couldn't speak, I just let myself cry, I just didn't know what to say at that moment. But I think he sort of had an idea, I was hoping.

After awhile I finally calm down enough to speak to him. "What's wrong Dannie?" He asked once again. I swallowed hard as I slowly slid myself into my chair, still holding my brother's dog tags. "That was.. The military.." Glen placed a hand upon the arm of my chair, to make sure I didn't roll away from him. He slid himself over on the couch and made me face him. "I sort of figured they were, they were in military uniforms.. What did they have to say Dannie.." I slowly looked to him from the dog tags. I opened my hand and showed Glen what I had in my hands. Glen looked and then back up to her. "I'm sorry Dannie.." Was all he could say as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck gently as he hugged me. "He's really.. gone Glen.. I can't believe he's really gone.." Was all I could say in his embrace. Glen sighed as he rubbed her back to comfort her more. This wasn't something that nobody expected. Everybody thought Brendan or Brennie as everybody called him was going to come home, just like I did. But we all thought wrong.

Having Glen comfort me, helped cope with it just a little bit better. I had fallen asleep after awhile of taking with him. He slowly lifted Dannie into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Laid her into her bed and covered her up. He left the dog tags in her grasped as he left the room to let her sleep. He yawned a bit, atfer rolling her chair into her room, placing it at her bed side he decided he would call it a night. He knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow. He walked into the guest bedroom, leaving the door open in case Dannie needed him. Glen decided to turn in himself for the remainder of the night.

 **Chapter 13**

The next few days I didn't go out of the house. Glen stayed with me and helped me out, but I still didn't want to go out anywhere. Rey was still running the shop and things were going alright there. Mark was still in the same condition at the hosptial, Glen was there everyday and night until he was kicked out. He didn't want to leave his brother's side, but he knew he had to be with me to help me cope with my brother's death. I told him he didn't have to be, he had enough to worry about right now with Mark. But he insisted. I went through the box and envelope the military sent with the two gentleman that night. I had my brother's dog tags hanging around my neck with mine. It had most of his things that I had sent to him and a few other things. In the envelope were papers from the military and letters and such that Brendan had with his gear.

I placed everything back into the box or envelope and placed it upon my desk in my bedroom. I did get dressed into a pair of blue jean shorts, black t-shirt and tied a bandana around my head. I sat in front of the picture window and got lost in my thoughts for awhile, until the phone brought me back. I sighed as I turned myself and rolled myself to it. I answered it, it was the military making sure I was doing alright and giving me the information on the funeral in Washington, D.C. I wrote down the information and hung up the phone. I leaned back in my chair and looked to the picture my brother and I in our military uniforms, I had in a small frame near the phone. I missed him so, now I was the only living family member now.

I sighed as I turned as I heard the screen door open. Glen walked in, I was shocked to see him back so soon. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon." I said as I rolled myself to the window again. Glen looked to me. "The doctor kicked me out and told me to go home for some sleep." I nodded as I placed my right hand under my chin. "I told you he would do that." Glen shrugged as he walked over to me. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he crouched down next to me. I shrugged as I lowered my hand and looked to him. "I'm doing alright. I just got a call from the military on the funeral. I got to make some calls for flights and such to head for Washington, D.C. That's where he's being buried." Glen nodded as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head as I placed my hand upon his. "No I don't. Why don't you go get some sleep. You need it." Glen smiled to me as he nodded and stood to his feet. He patted my shoulder as he walked off to take a nap.

I finally pulled myself away from the window after awhile and got myself something to eat. I got on the phone and made phone calls to airlines. I got myself booked on a flight and into a hotel. I hung up the phone as it rang before I even put it down. That was eerie. I answered it as a yelling voice of Rey was on the other end. I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a moment, then I finally got him calm. He needed me down at the shop pronto something was wrong. I sighed as I told him I would be right down and hung up with him. Glen came walking out of the hallway and into the living room as I hung up the phone. "Who was that?" He asked in the middle of a yawn. I looked up. "Sorry the phone woke you up if it did big guy. It was Rey down at the shop, he's all in a panic. Something has gone bad down at the shop. I gotta get down there pronto." Glen nodded. "You didn't wake me at all. I was awake anyways. Do you need me to go with you?" I nodded. "Just in case you better. I have a sneaky feeling I know what's going on down there." Glen nodded as we both left the house and headed for the shop.

 **Chapter 14**

Glen drove the van and parked it out front as we both noticed the fancy car and a few other vehicles that we didn't notice. I rolled out of the van quickly as Glen jumped out as we both went into the shop. There stood the guys on one side with John Layfield and a few of his men on the other. It was a stand off. John and Rey were practically chest to chest. I knew it was Layfield. "Layfield.. How many times do I have to tell you.. Keep off my property and out of my shop!" I yelled as I rolled up with Glen behind me. Everybody looked to me as John turned around and looked to me with a smile upon his face. "These workers of yours were being rude to me. I just asked them a simple question about your where abouts. I was wondering if you changed your mind, after everything that has happened to you as of late. I thought maybe.." I growled as I rolled up to John and grabbed him by his ugly, pink tie. "You thought nothing. This place isn't for sale for one thing, another thing, it's none of your business what happens in my personal life you over grown sack of business slime. Get out of my shop and off my property, before I call the sheriff and have your ass and your lil posse here, arrested for trespassing." I let his tie go roughly as he nodded.

John stood back to his full height as his guys started walking towards me. Glen stepped forward along with the rest of the guys from the garage. John told his guys to back off. "Alright have it your way. But I'll be back once you have finally cracked under all the pressure." I snorted as I said. "I highly doubt that will happen Layfield. Your going to get your ass kicked, if I catch you here again." John and his men departed the garage as Rey walked up to me. "I thought you would never get here." I patted his shoulder. "It's alright Rey. You and the guys did your best in protecting the garage. He's been after this place for awhile now. He's not getting it either." Rey nodded as the guys stood or sat nearby. I looked to everybody. "Alright guys back to work, projects and repairs need to be done." They all nodded as they broke it up and headed back to work.

I sighed as Glen patted my shoulder. "Next time we might not be so lucky." I nodded as I rolled to the office. There sat Cindy on the phone. I motioned for her to hang it up, she was talking to someone, it had nothing to do with business. She ended her conversation as I motioned for her to come out into the garage area for a moment. She stood from her chair, walked out as I backed up, rolled myself out into the middle of the garage and sat there. Glen leaned against the outer desk as Rey leaned against the office doorway. "Alright guys, garage meeting now." Everybody stopped working and came walking over and stood, leaned, sat down whatever they wanted.

I turned my chair and faced the offices and the guys. "Alright, things are slowly getting out of hand and we need to get a few things straight and out in the air, right now." The guys looked at one another and then back to me. "This has been bothering me and it needs to be said. Layfield somehow knows what has been going on around here. I would like to know how he gets to know, the only ones I tell is this shop. I have to know is anybody saying anything else to anybody, who might be in relation with Layfield's company and ends up speaking to them about our business here, personal or other wise." I looked to everybody. Nobody didn't say nothing nor step forward to speak. "Alright I can do this the hard way yah know.." Glen raised his hand. "I don't think it was any of the guys Dannie.." I nodded. "I know. But how's Layfield finding out everything, trying to take advantage of taking the shop every time I turn around. It's starting to get to the point I'm about to kill him."

Glen stood up and walked over to me and stood behind me. He placed his hands upon my shoulders. "I don't think that's the key right now." He looked up to the staff. "Someone's leaking the information to Layfeild somehow and doesn't know it. If I find out who, someone's going to be getting hurt or worse." Glen was about to say something else, when Cindy raised her hand and stepped forward. Everybody turned their attention to her. "It was... me I think.." I couldn't believe it, my best friend was practically ratting me out. I rolled forward a bit and looked to her. "Cindy.. It was you.." I caught Dave out of the corner of my eye, he was quite surprised himself, it was his girlfriend. Cindy slowly nodded as she looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry Dannie. I didn't know my friend would be leaking information to Layfield. He works for him, I thought he was reliable to talk to, but this is all my fault." I sighed as I looked to Cindy. "All right it was a mistake. But you can't speak to the gentleman anymore Cindy. It's too dangerous and I don't really want you involved in this mess." Dave stepped up and over to Cindy. "Plus he's taking advantage of you for the information. I heard him one day when he stopped by the shop.." Dave looked to me, I furrowed my brows together. "He stopped by here.."

Dave nodded. "I was in the back and heard a voice I didn't recognize. Everybody had gone to lunch but me, I had some work to finish. I listened in and heard them both. I didn't say anything because I thought it was best if Cindy said something." I nodded as I looked to Cindy. "I'm sorry to do this Cindy, but I'm going to have to let you go. I can't risk it happening again. You can finish the day and then look for other forms of work. I wish you good luck in that." She never looked at me nor Dave as I spoke. She slowly nodded, turned and walked back into the office and got back to work. I sighed as I looked to the guys. "Alright everybody back to work. I don't want nothing like this happening again." They all nodded and went back to work. Rey came walking over as I told him in Spanish of course of how to handle things once again. He nodded as I turned myself around and left the shop. Glen followed as we boarded the van and headed for the hospital to see Mark for awhile.

 **Chapter 15**

I sighed as I packed up my bag to head for Washington, D.C, to bury my brother. I stopped as I zipped up my huge duffle bag. I turned and grabbed the framed photo off my night stand of my brother and I, standing in front of the shop, when it first opened. I reached over and grabbed the frame picture and sat back and just stared at it, getting lost in my thoughts. I had the radio playing softly and a song came on and just really fit the sitaution I was in. It was a country song called "Arlington" by Trace Atkins. I sighed as I listened to the tune and shook my head as a knock at my bedroom door brought me back out of my thoughts.

Glen came walking into the room. "You almost ready for me to take you to the airport?" I nodded as I placed the picture back upon the night stand. "Yea I am. I wish you guys could come with me, but Mark's getting out of the hospital tomorrow and the shop needs to stay open. Too much business." Glen walked over and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You know if we could be, we would be Dannie." I nodded as I patted Glen's hand with mine. "I know you would be. But I think this is something I have to do on my own. It was meant to be I suppose." Glen sighed as he slowly stood back up to his feet and grabbed my duffle bag. "Let's get going." I nodded as I turned my chair and rolled, following Glen out to the van. On my way out of my room, I grabbed my back pack for a carry on bag and my Army uniform. I had to dress in it for the funeral. It was kept safely in a thick, black pleather carrying bag. I placed it across my lap, my back pack on the back of my chair and rolled out to the van.

The plane ride was long and rough, with one lay over. It was a long day of just traveling. I rolled into my hotel room and told the bell hop where to place my stuff. He did as he was told, I gave him a good tip and he left the room. I rolled over to the bed and climbed up onto it and settled down for some much needed rest, the funeral was tomorrow. Tonight, I had a military banquet to attend to, in honor of the falling that are being buried tomorrow in the cemetery. I sighed as I fell into a light sleep, until my alarm, I had set to get up and dress for it.

Mean awhile back at the shop. Glen walked in as the guys were just finishing up from the day. "Alright guys everything's all set. Everybody home pack and ready to head for the airport in one hour. We have a flight to catch." Everybody turned and looked to Glen. "What are you talking about?" CJ questioned. Glen looked to him and placed his hands upon the wall near the same framed photo that sat upon Dannie's night stand at home. "This is what I'm talking about. We need to go and be there tomorrow, for him and for Dannie. We've all been together since the shop opened. We have lost one of our friends, workers and most of all a family member. This shop's a family and we have lost one that meant something to us, in one way or another. We have to make sure that it's represented right, with ALL of us there. That's what I'm talking about CJ." Everybody looked at one another and nodded. "What about Mark?" Dave asked.

"What about me?..." Mark's voice sounded as he slowly came walking in on a pair of metal crutches and a walking cast. "You think I wouldn't be apart of this. Your all crazy.." Dave chuckled to himself as he nodded. "That's true." He grumbled to himself. Glen looked to Mark as he walked up to him. "Good to see you back on your feet Mark." CJ commented. Mark nodded. "Feels good to be back, but right now that's not the case here. Someone needs our support and we are not there. We've got the shop end covered until we get back. Rey and his crew are going to take care of it." Mark explained. Glen nodded. "Good to know. Now let's get going. We don't want to miss our flight." Everybody nodded as they all walked out of the shop, locked it up. Got there gear together and cleaned up and all dressed decent, not fancy but casual. All piled into Dannie's van and drove to the airport to surprise Dannie and give her the support that she needed during this hard time.

 **Chapter 16**

I looked to myself in the mirror as I finished getting myself into my military uniform. This was the day I was not looking forward to, burying my only brother before his time was even up. I buttoned up a few more buttons upon my jacket. I climbed into my chair and straightened myself up and grabbed my hat, pocketed my room keycard and a few other things and left. I rolled myself down to the lobby of the hotel as a limo pulled up. I lifted a brow as the driver got out. "Are you Sanders?" I nodded as the driver opened the door. "I'm your ride miss. I was sent here to pick you up." I lifted a brow and didn't argue with the man. I wasn't expecting this. I rolled up to the limo and climbed in. I helped the driver fold up my chair. The driver placed my chair gently into the trunk of the limo and then closed my door. Climbed into the front and drove me to the cemetery.

I sighed as we pulled outside of the cemetery. Everybody was also doing so, you had to walk the rest of the way into the cemetery. The driver climbed out and retreieved my chair from the trunk. He opened the door, placed my chair close as he could get it for me and helped me into it. I nodded after he asked if I was all set. I got myself comfortable as I tucked the pant legs of my pants underneath me, so they wouldn't get caught when I moved. I backed away from the limo as the driver closed the door. "Anything else Miss Sanders?" The driver asked. I shook my head as I grabbed my hat and placed it upon my head, leaving my gloves upon my lap. "No that will be all. You stay here and I will be back after the ceremony. I will want to go back to the hotel as soon as I'm done here." The driver nodded as I took one last deep breath and rolled myself up to the entrance to Arlington National Cemetery.

I sat looking into the cemetery as others walked by me. Some in uniform from each branch of the military, othes in casual clothes and what not. I felt a hand upon my shoulder as some of my brother's comrads walked up to me to give me their condolences. I nodded as I sat and talked with them for a bit. They had something for me, but would give it to me after the ceremony. I nodded as they excused themselves. I nodded as I turned and faced the graveyard before me. I placed my hands upon my wheel grips and rolled myself towards the buriel area.

I had a helping hand from a nearby soldier as I neared the burial site. I looked up to him as he stopped. "Do you need some help.." I stopped and looked to him. " ?" I nodded to him. "Yes.." He stopped as he placed his hand out to me to shake. "It's me Hank Chansiky. I was in your platoon when we got bombed." I looked to him and thought for a moment and then it dawned on me. "Happy Hank? My God I thought you were.." He shook his head as I took his hand and shook it, well the only hand he had left. He had lost his hand in combat. "My God I thought I wouldn't see you again.. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." I nodded as he pushed me through the grass and placed me up front where an empty space was left for people with wheel chairs.

I sat there as others came up to me. Generals and such from the Army and others that knew my brother. My brother was one of five soldiers being buried today. They were being buried all in a row, amongst all the other white crosses that made rows and rows of graves in the cemetery. My medals upon my chest jingled as I moved, shook hands and looked around a bit, trying to keep my mind off of everything going on around me. The caskets were not there yet, they would be carried in by the fallen soldiers comrads from their division or whatever they were in. The comrads I met were carrying my brother's casket probably.

I was sitting next to an empty chair in the front row, as everybody started to take their seats, I felt a huge hand upon my shoulder with a voice connected to it. "Is this seat taken?" I turned around to see who spoke and what the handed connected too. A huge smile came upon my face as I looked up to Glen. "Glen what are you doing here?.." I looked around. "Who's looking after the shop and Mark?.." Glen shook his head as he stood up, walked around to the front row and sat down next to me. "Don't worry everything's under control. We're all here, to give you support and to give our last respects to a family member." I turned to him a bit as I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do without you here." Glen wrapped his arms around me and held me in the embrace. "Your never alone Dannie. Don't you ever forget that." I nodded as the pastor, doing the service stepped forward.

Glen let me go as he went to get up to move, immediate family were the only ones, that could occupy the front row near the caskets. I placed a hand upon his knee and looked to him. "Glen you are immediate family. You sit up here." Glen looked to me and nodded, as he quickly got up and motioned to me to wait a moment. I looked to him confused as I caught a breath in my throat. Out of the crowd of people came Mark walking with the aid of crutches for his broken ankle, which was in a cast. "What do you call me?.. Chopped liver?.." He commented as he came walking up. I swallowed past the breath I was holding. "I didn't know you were.. You're a sight for sore eyes." Mark walked over to me and sat down in the chair Glen was in as I had to hug him. Mark hugged me back, after laying his crutches down between his chair and my wheel chair. "I'm sorry to hear about Brennie, Dannie. I wish I was..." He whispered into my ear as he hugged me. I shook my head. "It's alright Mark. You were kind of not all there when I got the news, I know you would of been there for me if you could have, but you're here now. That's all that counts." We broke our embrace as a military person came by and asked Mark and Glen who they were family too. I looked to him. "They're with me Private." He looked to me and nodded. "Yes Ltn. I'm sorry I didn't know." I nodded. "It's quite alright." He walked off as he stood to the side as the ceremony started.

I placed my white gloves on as the caskets were carried into view, with American Flags draping each one. Each set of men placed the caskets upon a stand and walked off. Each set shook the hands of the family they were carrying. My brother's comrads came walking over to me and shook my hand, Mark and then Glen's. I lifted my hand up and adjusted my hat a bit as the pastor started his service. After he was done doing his prayers and what not, he walked the family line and shook each family members hand. A representative from each branch, which was represented by the five being buried practically.

After each speaker, a General came forward as a set of soldiers walked with him. He stepped forward to the podium with a piece of paper. Opened it up and placed it before him. He started reading as the set of soldiers stood by each casket and lifted the flag up and folded it up. The General was reading each person's name, rank, home town, which branch they were from.

After speaking, the General would walk from behind the podium, take the folded flag from the pair of soldiers. Walk over to the family, either it be a spouse, mother, father or whoever was the next of kin, and handed them the flag. If they were part of the military and dressed up they were saluted.

Brenden's casket was last. I swallowed hard, but couldn't get past the lump in my throat as my brother's name was announced and everything. Once the General came over to me, bent down and handed me the flag that once covered my brother's casket. I saluted him the best I could with the shaky gloved hand, while the other hung onto the flag. The General took a step back and saluted me back as he slowly turned and walked away. I sat up proud and tall in my chair, holding my brother's flag proudly within my hands as the General spoke once again. Then he announced the twenty-one gun salute and the playing of taps. Everybody stood to their feet and it they were wearing a hat, it was removed except for the military personnel. The personnel gave a salute as the flag was held in front of everybody along with the flags of each branch.

Taps was being played as the guns were firing off. I almost lost it a few times, but I kept myself in check. Glen and Mark both hid behind dark sunglasses, it was sunny out, but everything was held in the shade. After everything went quiet the General finished as the ceremony came to a close. Each of the families went up to the casket one last time before walking away. A couple of mothers I would have to say or wives had to be dragged away. I sat there and just stared at my brother's casket. A few people that were in the service with him went up. I felt Mark's hand fall upon my shoulder that practically made me jump. "You alright Dannie?" he asked. I nodded as I couldn't look to him. The guys came walking up from the back, each dressed casually and hiding behind sunglasses. I took a deep breath and sighed a bit as I rolled myself the best way I could through the grass up to my brother's casket.

I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the photo from the small frame that was kept by the phone. I placed it up on the casket, underneath a set of flowers that was left behind by someone. I sighed as I slowly rolled away. Each one of the guys walked by placing their hands upon the casket. CJ and CB both stood before the casket as CJ pulled something out from under his arm, that he was holding. CB and CJ both unfolded the material. It was a flag with the shops logo upon it. Signed by everybody at the shop, along with a few friends from other shops and such that knew him and myself. I stopped as I caught it out of the corner of my eye. I turned myself around and sat it all happening. It was a picture of a Bald Eagle with it's wings sprawled out holding a wrench in one talon, an American flag in the other. With a motorcycle sitting below with the name of the shop along the bottom. CJ and CB draped it over the casket and made sure it was secured under a few things left behind on top.

Mark came hobbling over to me and stood behind me with his hands upon my shoulders. "Now everybody knows where you brother belongs, even though he was in combat and wasn't with us. That flag represent where he came from and who will miss him." I nodded as I placed my hands upon Mark's. I didn't know what to say, really I didn't. I lowered my hands from Mark's and excused myself as I rolled myself back up to the limo. The driver was waiting for me as I approached. He opened the door for me as I climbed in. The driver closed the door and placed my chair into the back and drove me back to the hotel. I just wanted to be left alone. I held onto the flag that was over my brother's casket all the way back to the hotel.

 **Chapter 17**

I rolled into my hotel room and let the door close behind me. I rolled up to the bed and just sat there. I removed my gloves and hat, placing them upon the bed. I just sat there and stared at my brother's falg that sat in my lap. I just couldn't believe I had just buried my brother and have said my last good byes. I leaned back in my chair and just sat there, lost in my own thoughts, still in my army uniform. I jumped practically out of my chair as I heard a knock upon my hotel room door. I sighed as I rolled myself up to the door and opened it. I looked up to Mark, standing on the other side. "I thought I would find you here." He said as he adjusted his crutches under him a bit. I smiled to him as I moved back, opening the door wider, letting him inside. "Come on in Mark.. Sorry I left the way I did. I just needed to get out, before I needed to be dragged away." Mark nodded, understanding of course and slowly made his way into the room as I let the door close behind him.

Mark made his way over to the bed and slowly lowered himself to sitting down. I rolled myself over towards him and took the flag off my lap and placed it upon the bed with my hat and gloves. "That was a nice ceremony. Different but nice." Mark commented. I nodded as I looked to him. "I appreciate you two being there with me. You know Brennie would of as well. I don't think I could of made it without you two there." Mark leaned forward and placed a hand uopn my shoulder. "It's alright Dannie. I wouldn't had missed that for the world. Even if Glen had to carry me here, you know I would be here for you." I placed a hand upon Mark's and nodded. "Good to have you back around Mark. You had us all worried for awhile." He smiled a bit to me. "Good to be back around." Mark and I locked eyes for, it seemed like forever before I looked away.

Our hands stayed where they were, until Mark spoke once again. "I came here to see if you were alright, I should say how your holding up." I sighed and nodded a bit. "I'm doing alright. Still trying to get my heart to believe he's gone, but not forgotten. This is even harder than when we had to bury our parents." Mark's grip upon my shoulder became a bit tighter as I spoke. "He's in a better spot Dannie, not suffering. Just wish he was here with us." I nodded. "I agree Mark, but he died doing something that he loved to do, which was fight for what he believed in. Look what happen to me, when I did it. Sometimes I hate myself for what happen, but it has many positive look ups to it." Mark smiled gently to me as he leaned forward and slid his hand along my shoulder to my back. I removed my hand from his and wrapped my arms around him. We embraced one another for it seemed like forever until Mark pulled back from it.

"I also came here to invite you out. The guys and I are going out for something to eat and have a few drinks. I came to see if you wanted to join us, we're having a drink for Brennie." I thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I think that is an awesome idea. Let me change." I went to move and Mark stopped me, "You stay in your uniform Dannie. You look fine in it, anyways we have a few others joining us, but I'm not telling you who." I tilted my head as I nodded. "Alright Mark I will, take your word for it. Lead the way." He nodded as I rolled back some and grabbed my hat as he stood to his feet and we made our way down to the hotel lobby.

We met the guys down in the lobby to go out and have some fun in honor of my brother. Glen pushed me out of the lobby as the guys led the way. We all piled into a limo, nobody was driving tonight, everybody wanted to get drunk. I thought about doing that myself. Glen told the driver where to go and the driver drove off. We ended up at a nice restaurant. The driver got out and opened the door and got my wheel chair out of the trunk. I climbed into it and grabbed my hat and placed it upon my head as we went inside.

We ended up with the place's private party room which was upstairs. I was carried upstairs by Glen, while Dave handled my chair. No elevators, just stairs. It took Mark sometime to get up the stairs, but he did it. Glen placed me gently back into my chair as I rolled myself into the room. There sat my brother's comrads that carried his casket. They all stood up and saluted me. I saluted them back as we all dropped our hands. They came walking over to me as I rolled up to them. They all knelt down as we got into a group hug. Some of them were in my unit when I was over seas. But once I left on medical, some were transferred and ended up with my brother. They all stood up as the guys came walking in. I backed away for a moment for some air as Mark came walking up and placed a hand upon my shoulder, "I told you some others would be joining us." I looked up to Mark with a small smile upon my face. "I'm happy I did come then." Mark smiled gently to me as he nodded.

Everybody was introduced to everybody and got reacquainted with me, Glen and Mark. We sat down to some dinner and drinking. The comrads and I shared stories from over where we were, how things were, jokes that were pulled on the off time and such. But we did share some stories that nobody knew about. How scared we were in combat to some situations and such. We had CJ, CB, Dave, Glen and Mark intrigued by them. Then everybody heard of the story of how I got the way I am now, nobody knew about this but Mark. I told him that day I came home to this situation. My brother was here for not even a day, before deploying. So it was a shock to some of how it came to be, especially the guys from the shop. I guess it gave them a whole new view of me, as to why I am the way I am at the shop.

Then a around of drinks came along as Chucky Hunkler stood up for a toast to my brother. It was a long one, but it was well worth it. I sucked down a shot of whiskey after it as I placed the glass back upon the table. Mark looked to me and couldn't believe I took down a whiskey shot like I did. "I didn't know you could pound it down like that." He commented through glazed eyes. We were all pretty much drunk. I shrugged as I removed my hat and placed it upon my lap. "Me neither, but it was for Brennie." Mark nodded as conversation went on.

The comrads slowly stood up as Bobby Dunkin came walking over to me, pulled me away from the table, placed me in the middle of the room, near the fire place that had a nice burning fire going. "We have something for you Dannie." I looked to him as he walked back and join the guys as they walked out from the table with a huge cardboard box in their hands. They carried it over and placed it in front of me upon the floor. Glen and Mark came walking over and stood behind me, they had no clue what was going on. The guys from the shop stood up and gathered round. "The guys and I thought you would like these back Dannie. We each have something from your brother. But these belong to you." Bobby explained as I looked to the box.

I nodded as I leaned forward and opened up the box. It was full of my brother's belongings that he kept over in Iraq with him. First thing that caught my eye was the framed photo of his platoon, gathered around two tanks with the flags of the U.S, Army and their divisions flag. I picked it up and placed it in my lap. It was a good size frame. Glen and Mark each took a side and helped me. "That was taken a few weeks before your brother and one of the tanks disappeared. We each got a copy, but blew one up. Your brother mentioned you and him owned a bike repair shop, so you can hang it up there. That's where he was going to put it anyways." I looked to the picture as Bobby explained it. I nodded as Mark and Glen placed it to the side. I looked to the guys as I rolled around the box and motioned for them to all kneel down. I placed my arms upon the two closest to me, "Thanks guys. I don't know what to say, but now I know my brother was in good company until the very end. I wouldn't want it any other way." A group hug went into play.

I closed up the box and would go through it, once I got back to my hotel room, so I could pack it right and get it home. The night went on a bit longer with drinking, stories and laughs. It felt great to talk about everything, even though I didn't know I really was. I was completely drunk, just like everybody else. It was time to leave. The staff of the restaurant carried the box and framed picture down to the limo and the driver helped load it, while we got our sorry drunk asses down to the limo and all piled in. I said good bye to the comrads and gave them my contact information, to keep in touch and the address to where I live and the shop, in case they ever wanted to stop by and see the place, they heard so much about.

I got into the limo and the driver drove all our drunken asses back to the hotel. Loudest one out of all of us, was CJ. Which is no surprise. I leaned my head against Mark's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt myself starting to slowly pass out. Mark looked to me and raised his arm up and draped it over me, holding me close to his side. I sighed as I snuggled into him. CJ noticed and couldn't help but comment. "Look at the lovely couple. A biker punk and a cripple.." Everybody turned and looked to him with a glare. CJ didn't know what he was saying. He just looked at everybody with a drunk stupor look. Mark shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself. I looked up to him and couldn't help but giggle a bit. I heard him of course.

The limo pulled up to the hotel as the driver opened the door to let is out. Everybody climbed out but Mark and I. Mark looked to me with his heavy lids of drunkness and tired. He slowly shook me. "Wake up Dannie.. We're back at the hotel.." I jumped a bit as I looked around. "Huh.. Sorry Mark.. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you.." I yawned as I sat up and adjusted my hat upon my head. "It's alright Dannie. You've had a long day." I slid myself gently across the seat of the limo, with some help by the driver got into my chair. I instructed the bell boy on how to handle the stuff in the limo. He nodded as I gave him a nice tip to bring it up to my room and make sure nothing got lost nor broken. Mark climbed out of the limo and walked with me up to my room.

I opened up my door, after a few tries of getting my drunken self to get it together. I rolled myself into the room and held it open for Mark. "You coming in or going to your room." Mark stood there for a moment and then slowly walked in. I let the door close behind him as I rolled myself towards the bed. I took the gloves and flag off the bed, placed them upon the night stand along with my hat. Mark seated himself upon the bed. The bell boy already brought the stuff up from the comrads that I received. I nodded as I noticed it. "Boy they work quick with good tips involved." I grumbles as I sat in my chair and slowly leaned my head back, I was starting to pass out again. Mark noticed me and slid himself over to me and shook me. "Dannie.. Wake up.." I slowly woke up again as I sighed. "You were falling asleep again." I sighed as I shook my head. "I'm drop dog tired." Mark stood up and picked me up out of my chair and laid me upon the bed. "Come on, get on the bed and pass out there.." He slowly unbuttoned my jacket and removed it, so I wouldn't lay on my medals and hurt myself. He placed the jacket upon my chair and placed the blanket over me.

He went to get up and leave for some sleep himself. When I placed a hand upon his arm. "Mark please.. stay with me.." I said through a yawn. I had my eyes closed as Mark sighed and looked to me. He couldn't leave her, not when she had been drinking to much and could hurt herself. Mark laid his hand upon hers on his arm. "I will stay with you Dannie. Just relax. I was just going to get cleaned up a bit in the bathroom." I nodded as I let his arm go and passed out. Mark sighed as he slowly stood up, removed his jacket and placed it upon a nearby chair. Seating himself gently once again, he removed his one boot and removed his shirt.

He got up and grabbed his crutches to head for the bathroom, for a quick clean up. He turned off the light as he made his way slowly over to the bed. He had nothing on but his black casual pants on. He made his way around the bed and sat down gently upon the bed, trying to not wake Dannie. He laid his crutches down upon the floor, lifting himself up a bit to pull the blanket back, got himself into the bed and laid down next to Dannie. I slowly rolled over and cuddled into Mark's chest. Mark looked down to me in the moonlight as he didn't know what to do. He slowly draped an arm over her and kept her warm as he let sleep over take him.

 **Chapter 18**

I slowly opened my eyes to a pounding within my head. I sighed as I closed my eyes and slowly rolled onto my stomach. I grumbled and just laid there upon the bed. "Never downing.. whiskey.. again.." I grumbled to myself. "I sure in hell you won't like you were last night." I heard a voice speak. I slowly opened my right eye and looked to Mark standing in a pair of blue jeans, black sleeveless t-shirt, black work boots, placing things into his pockets. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked to his watch. "Eleven.. Better get going, we got a flight to catch in a few hours." I sighed as I nodded and rubbed my eyes a bit. "Yea I know.." I slowly sat up, still in uniform and I yawned loudly. "I hope I didn't keep you up last night.." I commented as I climbed into my chair slowly and grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Mark watched me to make sure I was alright and then walked over to his bag and started packing everything up. "You woke me once, but after that no. I found you having a nightmare, but once you heard my voice you settled right down after awhile." I left the door opened just a hair to let the steam out of the bathroom. The water started running as I slowly got myself into the shower and let the water run upon me. God it felt good. My body ached along with my head. I heard every word Mark said, he was going to ask what the nightmare was about. I'm not going to tell him, nobody wouldn't understand. I finished up my shower and got myself together to head on back home. Things needed to be taken care of and the shop couldn't stay close for long.

I finished up packing as a bell hop came to take the stuff down to the lobby. We repacked the stuff of Brennie's and made sure it was secure to take on the plane and back home. Mark did most of it, as I finished packing up my bag. I removed the back pack from the back of my chair and opened it. I placed in gently things I didn't want ruined. I placed the flag that draped Brennie's casket in last. I zipped up the back pack and placed it in my lap. I felt Mark's hand upon my shoulder. "Ready to head home?" He asked. I looked to him and nodded slightly. "I guess I am.." Mark looked to me. "Something wrong?" I nodded a bit. "Brennie isn't coming home with us. That's what's wrong." Mark slowly sat down on the bed and looked to me. "He's sort of coming home with us Dannie, just not physically. He's in those bags, the picture, the flag in your backpack, most important of all, he's in your mind and heart. I know you, you will never forget him. None of us will." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around Mark gently. "Your right.." I sighed. "Let's go home. We've got a business to run." Mark looked down to me and nodded. We left the hotel room and headed down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the guys to head to the airport, heading back to Tennessee.

 **Chapter 19**

I slowly unlocked the bay door as Glen pulled it up. We've been home for two days and work needed to be done. The flag was at hom in a case up on the mantle between some pictures of Brennie and me and a group shot of everybody in front of the shop, the first day it was open. The guys slowly walked in and got themselves together to get back to work. Mark slowly walked in and took command of the office, now that Cindy was gone and he couldn't work for awhile, so office work was his for awhile. Glen carried in the framed picture I got from the guys back in Washington, D.C. He brought it into my office and made sure it was safe against the wall for now. I had some plans for the blank wall in the shop, as you walked in there was a huge white painted wall, it needed something and I knew what it needed.

The guys got to work as I rolled into my office. I got behind my desk as the phone started ringing and business picked up already. I was taking phone calls and such, until Mark got the hang of things in the office. He was coming up with his own system in there, so we all could figure it out. I was busy on the phone, talking to a company for a chopper project and taking things down on paper and on the computer when Mark walked into the doorway and stood there. I looked up and smiled to him gently as he smiled back and then looked serious at me. He pointed over his shoulder towards outside in the work area. I finished up the phone call and hung up the phone. "Someone here to see you.." Mark commented. I pulled out from under the desk and roll towards him. "Who would want to see me?" I asked. Mark moved to the side and there stood two police officers.

I nodded to Mark as to leave and I motioned for the officers to step into my office. "Please come in gentleman." They both nodded as they removed their hats and walked into my office. I closed the door and offered them a seat. They both took a chair as I moved back behind the desk. I looked to the two officers. "Something I can do for you gentleman?" One was a short butched red head, the other a blonde. The blonde spoke up. "Yes we are here to talk to you about two workers of yours named Mark Calloway and Glen Calloway. Names sound familiar?" I nodded. "Yes one of the gentleman that got my attention to you two being here in the shop. He's a very good friend of mine and a worker here at the shop. Same goes for his brother. What have they done officer?" The blonde officer was holding a business sized letter in his hand. He lifted it up to my desk and placed it upon it. "This is a warrant for their arrest on an assault and battery charges."

My jaw nearly hit the floor at this news. "What? There has to be some mistake officer." I picked up the envelope off the desk, opened it and read over the papers in it. It was a warrant for Glen and Mark's arrest. It was assault and battery charges from John Layfield. I placed the papers upon the desk as I looked to the officers. "Who placed these charges upon them?" I asked.

"We can not tell you that ma'am, it's confidential. If you would be so kind to send them in here. We will take them down to the station for booking." I sighed and nodded. "Yes sir, but don't be too hard on them. We've been through a lot." The officers both stood up and the blonde nodded. "Yes ma'am. But we are just doing our job." I nodded. "Yes I know. But you guys are making a huge mistake." I pushed myself away from the desk, I grabbed the papers off the desk in case. I rolled past the officers and opened the door as I exited my office. I rolled to the other and looked to Mark. He turn in the chair and looked to me, I just couldn't look him in the eye.

He hung up the phone and sat up in the chair. "What's wrong Dannie?" He asked. I looked to him. "Come to my office please Mark." He nodded as he slowly stood up and grabbed his crutches and walked out. I rolled backwards and looked over to Glen working with CJ. "Glen can you come in my office please?" Glen looked up from his work and nodded as he instructed CJ on what to do. He put down what he was doing and wiped his hands upon a rag as he walked over. "What's up Dannie?" He asked as he walked over. I motioned for Glen and Mark to step into my office. The two officers looked to Mark and Glen as they both took a pair of hand cuffs out of their holders. Glen and Mark both looked to me as the officers walked towards them. "Dannie what's this about?" Mark questioned as the blonde approached him. The red head cuffed Glen as Glen started giving him a hard time. "Guys don't fight them. You have to go. Your under arrest for assault and battery charges. I have the warrant here. There.. There.. There's nothing I can do." I stumbled over my words.

Mark and Glen both looked to me in shock as the officers cuffed them, read them their rights and escorted them out to the awaiting cruisers. The rest of the guys came running over and began to protest. I sat in front of them and held them back. "Guys don't get involved. Nothing you can do." I explained. "That's bull Dannie there's plenty you can do, not let them take them." CJ commented. John stood next to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder. I handed him the warrants I was handed. "She's right, nothing can be done. These are warrants for their arrest." He explained as Dave looked over his shoulder to them. We all walked up to the doorway of the bay door.

We stood there, all of us and watched as the officers loaded up Glen and Mark into the cruisers. "Don't worry guys, we'll get you out." CB said as the back door of Glen's cruiser was closed. John handed me back the papers as I just sat there. I felt helpless that there was nothing I could do, but sit there and watch as the law takes away the rest of what family I had left. The blonde officer walked up to me. "You can call the precinct and see what you can do. I'm sorry this is out of my hands." I nodded as the officer walked away and both cruisers took off to the station. I lowered my head into my left hand and sighed. "This is a damn nightmare. What the hell is Layfield trying to pull now." The guys looked to me. "This is Layfield's doing?" Dave questioned. I nodded. "Yes Layfield's the one that pressed charges against Glen and Mark on assault and battery. The officers couldn't give me anymore information than that."

I turned and looked to them, "Alright let's all get back to work. I will deal with this." CJ was about to speak up. "Don't argue CJ, I will handle it. Don't worry, now let's get back to work. Not worth getting upset, nothing we can do until I figure out what's going on." The guys nodded as we all headed back inside and got back to work. I rolled back into my office and slammed my door shut as I got back behind my desk and got on the phone to make some important phone calls. I needed to find out what the hell was going on, get Mark and Glen out of this situation before things got worse.

 **Chapter 20**

I sighed as I rolled into the house, followed by Glen. "I don't believe this is happening.." He grumbled as I turned and looked to him. "Don't worry Glen I have someone on the case. A detective at the station is a very good friend of mine and owes me a favor. He's looking into this case and will get back to me." Glen sighed as he plopped himself onto the couch and sighed. "I know, but I still can't believe Mark can't get out on bail, but I could. Something isn't right with this picture.. I smell a huge rat in this." I nodded as I closed the door and rolled myself over to the other end of the couch, climbing onto the cushion. I leaned forward and opened the back pack that hung on the back of the chair and rummaged through it. Glen looked to me as I was pulling out my lap top. "What are you doing Dannie?" He asked.

I looked to him as I let my lap top warm up. "Going to see what the big fat rat has against everything and why this is happening. I have a few nice sources that can help me besides the detective." Glen lifted a brow in confusion. The laptop finally finished loading up as I started in on my work. I rummaged through a few files and such. Lifting my hands into the air, acting like I just kicked a beautiful field goal. "I got it.. I knew he would come through." Glen jumped a bit and looked to me. "What?" I turned my laptop to him and pointed to the screen. "Read this. You'll get what I mean." Glen lowered his head a bit and started reading the screen. After a few minutes of reading, a huge smile slid across his face as he looked to me. "Dannie you're a genius. How did you come across this?" I turned the laptop back to me. "Let's just say my sources are so reliable that I owe them my life for this one. Now let's save it and see if my other contact got back to me." I brought up my Messenger and logged in. "Bingo he's online.." I clicked the name "WolvenSlayer" on my messenger list and started playing message tag.

Glen sat on the edge of the couch in participation in what I could find out. "What's he saying..." I looked up from the screen, as I sent the last message. "He's telling me he's sending me a few articles from his local newspaper, of some local repair shops having the same problems as I am. A biker's local paper I should say. He's also sending me a contact information from these shops, so I can talk to them myself. See how we can nail this rat." Glen nodded and then turned his whole body to me. "Dannie can I ask you something?" I nodded as I started in on typing again. "Sure Glen, what's on your mind?"

Glen hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "I know this is none of my business, but is there something going on between my brother and you?" I stopped typing and looked up to him. "Why do you ask this Glen?" He shrugged a bit. "Well him and I had a conversation between the two of us, about you one day and he mentioned he was falling for you. I don't know if you were with him. I just don't want to see neither you nor him get hurt, if the other doesn't feel the same. The three of us are family, I don't want nothing to jeopardize that." I looked directly into Glen's eyes as I spoke.

"Glen I understand your concern. If I was or not, nothing and I mean nothing wouldn't break us up. We're a tight knit family. If Brennie was here, he would say the same thing. As for Mark and I, yes I have feelings for him. But I just don't have enough dang guts to step up and tell him. Because I don't want to sound foolish. Even though I look to him sometimes I consider him a big brother. But lately, it's been becoming more deeper feelings for him. Now that you've told me this information, well I think once he's out of jail and everything has settled down. I will tell him, until then you say nothing." Glen nods with a smile upon his face. "That's fine Dannie, I just wanted to place my concern into this. From now on, I'm out of your relationship." I nodded as I went back to getting evidence and such together. "That's fine and it's much appreciated. I like knowing you are concerned about the two of us."

I finally got everything together as I placed the laptop upon the coffee table and stretched a bit. Glen had fallen asleep upon the couch as I finished up the work. I slowly leaned my hand forward and shook him. "Wake up Glen.. Why don't you go sleep in the guest room. Better off sleeping there, then here on the couch." Glen slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. He just yawned, then nodded and got to his feet and went to bed. I stayed up to get the rest of the things I needed together. I must have fallen asleep, once I shut down the laptop. I woke up with my shut down laptop in my lap. I slowly lifted it off my lap and placed it upon the coffee table. It was still dark as I looked to the clock. It was 3am. I grumbled as I went to climb into my chair, when I heard some noises outside the window. I quietly climbed into my chair and rolled myself down the hallway to the room Glen was sleeping in.

I opened the door and rolled in, up to the bed. I placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook him. "Wake up Glen.. Someone's sneaking around outside." Glen slowly woke up and rose to his elbows and looked to me in the moonlight flooding the room. "What's wrong Dannie?" He asked through a yawn. "There someone outside the house sneaking around. I heard them when I was coming in here.." I whispered. Glen nodded as he slowly sat up and climbed to his feet. I slowly rolled backwards out of his way as he made his way out of the room in just his jeans. I followed quietly behind him. Glen looked through the window and saw a shadow wander across the grass near the back sliding door. Glen looked to me and nodded as he pointed to the back door. I nodded as I grabbed the phone and called the cops, as Glen made his way out the back door to investigate with a baseball bat in his hands. I kept one by the back door, don't ask.

I sat in the living room, out of sight of the windows as I lost sight of Glen. I could feel the fear of everything coming to the surface. I sighed as I calmed myself. A few minutes went by and Glen didn't return. Something was wrong with this situation now. The cops were on there way and would be there in a few minutes. I hung up the phone and sat waiting for the cops, but I felt I shouldn't because Glen might be hurt. I slowly rolled myself towards the slider and opened it slowly. I rolled myself onto the porch and looked around. No sign of Glen or anybody for that matter. I swallowed hard as I felt the fear crawling back once again. I slowly rolled myself backwards heading for the door. Something grabbed me as I felt pain run through the back of my head. Everything went black.

 **Chapter 21**

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on the back porch, out of my chair. My chair was missing. I slowly lifted my left hand up. I had one hell of a headache. I placed my hand on the back of my head as I slowly sat up. I heard a cop siren as the cops pulled up to the house. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head as I slowly moved. I slid myself gently back, leaning my back against the railing surrounding the edge of the deck. I couldn't move my right hand, it hurt too much to do so. "Man.. What hit me?" I grumbled. The cops came running around the back as they pointed flashlights in my face. "Freeze! This is the police.." I sighed as I blocked the light out of my face. "I called you guys.. I'm the owner.." The police climbed the stairs of the porch. One kneeled down next to me. "Where's the people you called us about ma'am?" I shrugged as the cop laid a hand upon the side of my head to get a better view of the gash upon my head. He looked over his shoulder to his partner. "Better call the medics. She's gonna need medical attention." His partner got on the radio and talked to their station.

I sighed feeling better knowing the cops were there. Then I just remembered. "I had a friend come out here with a bat in his hands. He's been missing since I don't know. He came out to check things out and I haven't seen him since." I explained everything to the cop. He nodded as he placed the announcement over the radio. I leaned my head back against the railing and sighed. "Anybody else in the house or around we should know of?" The cop asked. I shook my head. He nodded as he lifted the radio to his ear as another cop spoke. "We found that gentleman that you described. He's here out front in the bushes, knocked for a loop. But alright. He's worried about the lady of the residence." The cop told the guy I was alright and with him on the back porch. A few minutes later the cops were helping Glen onto the porch as he practically crawled up the stairs and came to me. "Dannie.. You alright?" He asked as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms gently around me. I nodded as I leaned against Glen's chest. "Yea, just got knock out for a bit but I'm alright." Glen nodded as I pulled back and saw he was also taken out like me.

I lifted a hand to a huge gash upon his face along with a few bruises. "You alright?" I asked him. He nodded as he winced at my touch. "Sorry." He nodded. "Yes I'm alright. One minute I'm out front looking around, next thing I'm out cold." I nodded. "Same here. I have a huge headache." An officer came walking out of the house. "Whoever was here is gone and left everything in the house, except whatever was on your coffee table is now smashed. Looks like it was some sort of computer.." I sighed and looked to the officer. "It was my laptop. Great everything I needed for something's gone. I know who did this." The cop knelt down next to me as I said that. "You know who did this?" I nodded. "Can you please tell us?" I nodded as I explained everything. I told him I knew a detective in their unit. The cop knew who I was talking about and wrote everything down. They put out an arrest warrant for the names I had given him.

The medics showed up and looked Glen and I over. They loaded us both up into the ambulance to take us for a once over to make sure. They placed my right hand in a brace, they thought it might be broken. But they wanted to make sure. We didn't give them any guff about it. Glen carried me to the ambulance and sat with me in his lap as the ambulance took us to the hospital. Sometime later we were both cleared to go home. My right hand wasn't broken, just badly bruised and placed in a brace for a couple of weeks to let the muscles relax and such. Better than a cast. Glen and I waited for Jimbo to pick us up and give us a ride back to the house.

I sighed as Glen carried me into the house and placed me upon the couch. "Thanks Glen." He nodded as he closed the door. I saw the smashed laptop upon the floor and sighed as I ran my left hand through my hair. I slowly climbed onto the floor and slowly began to pick up the pieces. Glen sat down upon the couch. It was about 8am, it was no use and going to bed now.

"What do we do now Dannie.. The evidence to help Mark is gone.." I shrugged as I sighed. "I don't know Glen. I really don't know.. I will think of something I promise." Glen slid across the couch and sat there watching me. I rummaged through the wreckage without saying another word. I felt my future with Mark just slip away that night. I was thinking Mark was going to be in jail for something he didn't do. I had everything I needed to nail Layfield, but now it was gone. Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You alright?" I slowly nodded. "Yea.. Just thinking to myself. I let Mark down. Now he might go to jail for something he didn't do. I had the evidence to help and now it's gone." Glen sighed as he rubbed my shoulder. "Why don't you go get some sleep." I shook my head. "No... I got to figure something else out now.." Glen slowly stood up and looked around. "Dannie.. Where's your chair?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know.. I woke up on the deck without it." Glen nodded as he walked over to the slider, unlocked it and walked out back.

I finally finished picking up my demolished laptop. I rummaged through the parts and found the hard drive still in tact. I sat and thought for a moment. It dawned on me, I didn't lose everything I still had it, just needed a way to access it. But how was my question. Glen walking back inside took me out of my thoughts. "Well your chair's destroyed." I looked to him. "What?" Glen nodded. "Yea. Whoever it was bent your chair into nothing. I found it out on the side lawn, near the shed. But I did recover your back pack." He lifted it up and placed it upon the floor, next to the couch. I nodded as I looked to it and then back to Glen. I lifted up the metal hard drive from my laptop. "I didn't lose everything Glen. I'm hoping I didn't anyways." Glen looked to me sort of lost. "What's that Dannie?" I looked to it as I placed it back in my back pack.

"The hard drive to my now demolished laptop. This is where everything I had is saved. So everything I had I saved. So I didn't really lose it hopefully, nothing wasn't damaged when the laptop itself was destroyed." Glen smiled a bit. "Alright, now how do we see if it works or not.." I shrugged. "I don't know yet.. I'm trying to figure out how to still, once I do we will be able to hopefully get Mark out of jail by the end of the day." Glen nodded. "That would be great Dannie. Let's hope that it works." I nodded as I looked to my back pack. Everything's still in it, which was a good thing. I looked to the clock, it was 8:15am. "We better get to the shop and open up for business, even though Mark's where he is." Glen nodded as he walked over and picked me up into his arms gently, along with my back pack. "So let's go." I nodded as Glen carried me out of the house, to his truck and headed to the shop.

 **Chapter 22**

Glen placed me in an office chair and I rolled around the shop in that, well mostly from my office to the other. I was doing my job and Mark's. Between trying to figure out how to get into the old hard drive, from my broken lap top to dealing with business for the shop. It was non stop hectic. I finally shut my office door for some alone time. I sat behind my desk with my eyes closed, not answering phones, nothing. I needed a break from everything. I was just getting to unwind from everything when a knock on my office door brought me back.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked to the door. "It better be in important." The door opened and Glen poked his head in. "I think it is.. Layfield's demanding to see you." I rolled my eyes and nodded as I pushed myself out from behind my desk and out into the shop. There stood Layfield and a few of his associates. Glen stood behind me and then Dave came over and joined us in case. Layfield turned from his associates to me. He was carrying some papers in his hands. Great not the deal thing again. "Sanders you're just the person I wanted to see." He yelled. I rolled my eyes as I looked to him. He was red in the face and looked pissed off to the world. Which to me, was probably nothing new.

I sighed before I answered. "If you're looking for a deal Layfield, forget it. I have told you many times to stay off my property. Now you've gone and pulled a dumb stunt. Place one of my mechanics in jail for no reason and arrested another. I don't know what your trying to pull, but it's not going to work. So I would suggest you and your dumbass brigade here hit the bricks before I call the cops." Layfield lifted a brow. "Is that so? Well let me tell you something. I didn't appreciate the cops breaking down my door and arresting me and my associates..." I had to interrupt. "You broke into my house and assaulted me and my other mechanic here. You smashed private property. So you deserved that. I know it was you Layfield. You're trying to stop me from getting my mechanic out of jail. Whatever's going on in the pea brain of yours, don't even try anything else, because your going DOWN!" Layfield backed away by his associates. I snorted as they guided him out of the shop, Layfield was yelling as he left. "I don't know what your talking about and you haven't heard the last of me!"

I sighed as they finally left. "I think we have." Dave commented as he went back to work. Glen did the same as I got myself back into my office. I grabbed my back pack and took out the hard drive from my laptop and laid it upon my desk. I just sat there and stared at it, like it was jump out at me and give me the answer. I was hoping it would. After awhile, I sighed with frustration as I looked around my office. Then it came to me. I pushed myself out from under my desk and rolled over to the file cabinet and pulled out the bottom drawer. I usually kept things there. I snapped my fingers as I knew I had what I needed. "My old laptop. Why didn't I think of it before." I reached down and pulled it out of the drawer and closed it. I placed it in my lap and rolled back over to the desk. I placed the lap top upon the desk bottom side up of course and started rummaging through my desk drawers.

I grumbled as I couldn't find the proper tools to take the computer apart. I rolled myself out of my office and over to my jet black tool box. I started going through the drawers. Chris came walking over wiping his hands off on a greasy rag. "What are you looking for Dannie?" He asked. I found it and closed the drawer. "I found it Chris. But thanks for asking." He nodded as he walked off to fetch some parts from the back store room. Glen looked up from his work and saw Dannie at her tool box. He lifted a brow to this as she rolled herself back into her office. He stood up from kneeling upon the floor, wiped his hands off on a rag. "Take 15 CJ." CJ looked up and nodded as he did so. Glen walked through the work part of the shop and over to the office doorway. He saw Dannie going to town on her old lap top, taking it apart.

"Dannie what are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask. I looked up from my work as I put the tool I was using down, lifted the plastic covering off and started to disconnect the old hard drive that was fried, placing in the other one and connecting it up. "I'm going to see if my old lap top can run the hard drive with the information on it. I'm hoping it can help. If I can get into it. Then we got ourselves a way of getting Mark out tonight." Glen nodded as he looked to Dannie. "Do you need any help?" I nodded as I put the lap top back together. "Yea cross your fingers and hope this works." Glen nodded as I turned the chair and plugged it in. "Alright here goes nothing." I turned the on switch on and sighed as it started up. "Alright it started up, let's hope this piece of junk will bring everything up." Glen and I both sat on pins and needles to see if the hard drive would boot up in the old lap top.

I started in on getting the lap top to take the programs slowly. I was getting frustrated and ready to throw it out the window after awhile, but I kept my head on straight because I knew this was crucial and needed to be done. Glen walked over and placed his hands upon the edge of the desk. "Is it working?" He asked. I stopped and looked to him. "Yea it's just being really slow and stubborn that's all. But I'm trying my best." Glen nodded. "Good will the documents and such you saved from your source going to open?" I stopped and looked to Glen. "I hope so Glen, if not then I don't know what else to do, except wait and hope the detective down at the precinct comes through for us. If he doesn't.." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what else we could do for him Glen. He probably will have to go to trial and all that legal crap and see what happens from there." Glen shook his head. "I don't want to put him through that Dannie." I shook my head. "I don't either Glen, but if we can't do nothing for him, then he has no choice." Glen sighed as he stood back up to his full height. "I'm gonna get back to work on the bike with CJ. If you get it to work and such, let me know." I nodded to him as he left my office and I got back to tinkering around on the lap top.

 **Chapter 23**

I growled in frustration at the laptop taking forever to do anything. I sighed as I shook my head and finally got something to work. Glen came walking over and leaned against the door frame. "Something wrong?" I sighed as I leaned back and looked to him. "Getting frustrated. It's slower than a snail on a tread mill." Glen couldn't help but laugh. "But I didn't lose everything it's all here." Glen smiled a bit and looked to the clock. "Well it's too late to do anything tonight. Why don't we get out of here for something to eat and get home for some sleep." I nodded as I finished up, shut everything down, placed the beaten up lap top into my back pack. Glen left to shut up the shop. He came walking over, picked me up gently and carried me to his truck. He placed me in the passenger side seat as I got myself together, he locked up the rest of the shop. He climbed into his truck, revved up the engine, we left to get something to eat and then head back to my house.

I yawned as Glen placed me upon my bed. I had passed out on the couch, while we were watching a movie. He covered me up and left the room. A few hours later, I woke up in a cold sweat and panting. I sat up in bed and looked around. I was in my own bed safe at home. I placed a hand upon my chest and slowly let my breathing get back to normal. I hate my nightmares. They were always about combat that I was in. I slowly climbed out of my bed onto the floor, trying to not wake Glen. I slowly walked on my hands, I had that down before I even got my chair, headed for the kitchen. I climbed up onto a stool with a bottle of water. I knew I wouldn't be going back to bed.

Glen came stumbling from the hallway as he yawned a bit. "Dannie what are you doing up?" I jumped a bit and looked to him. "I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you." He shook his head and sat on the other side of the counter and looked to me. "No I was just making sure everything was alright." I nodded as I drank some of the water out of the bottle. "Yea I am, just couldn't sleep that's all."

I ran a hand over my face a bit as I placed the bottle upon the counter. Glen looked to me. "Something on your mind?" He asked. I sighed as I looked to him. "It's that obvious huh?" He nodded. "Just everything that has happened is on my mind. I might not be able to get Mark out of jail. I've lost my brother and I can't get anywhere without pending on you. I hate placing a burden on you like this." Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You're never a burden Dannie. You're family, we are here for one another. You'll get Mark out of there, I know you will. As for Brennie, nobody predicted that to happen. You're not the only one who lost him, the whole shop did." I nodded. "I know. Just I feel like I still haven't gotten over it." Glen shook his head. "It's taking you longer, I haven't gotten over it and neither has Mark. Going to take us all longer to get back into things. Well inside of ourselves." I chuckled a bit as I looked to him. "You know Glen, you put things into a better perspective. You should of been a psychologist or something." Glen chuckled a bit as he stood up to head back to bed. "No then I would of never met you and your brother if I did, now would I?" I chuckled and shook my head. "I guess not." I climbed off the stool, we both headed back to bed.

The next few days were hectic. The detective I had contacts with down at the precinct was placed on leave until something needed investigating. I didn't get the whole story. Glen and I didn't get down there in time, before Mark had to go to trial. Mean while we visited Mark in jail until his trial was brought up in court. He was miserable until he saw me. I guess I brought the silver lining to his days. It was hard for me to leave him in the jail when I had to leave, after visiting hours were over. The guys at the shop bought me a new chair, so now I could get around on my own again.

I opened the shop and sat in my office doing some much needed paper work. Glen and Dave came wakling in and was followed by Layfield and one of his associates into the shop. Glen and Dave both stopped in their tracks and looked to the both of them. "What do you two want? Came back for an ass kicking you forgot to receive before you left the last time." Dave commented. Layfield snorted as he looked to Dave and then Glen. "Where's your boss? I need to speak to her. You two are on private property. So I would hit the bricks before I throw you off." Glen and Dave looked at one another, then to Layfield like he had lost his mind. "You don't own the shop Layfield. Dannie does so why don't you hit the bricks." Glen commented. Layfield scoffed and pulled out a piece of paper out of his black suit jacket and held it out to Glen and Dave's view.

Glen read it and his jaw dropped. "How the hell did this HAPPEN?!" He yelled. I heard it and rolled out of the office, saw Glen and Dave standing before Layfield and an associate of his. "What's going on out here? Layfield what the hell are you doing here? You don't get it you're on private property. Get off!" I said as I rolled up. Glen and Dave took a step back as they looked to me and then Layfield. "He has papers stating he owns the shop Dannie." Glen explained. My jaw dropped open as I felt my anger starting to boil. "No he doesn't I own the shop, my brother and I do. Well my brother did." Layfield laugh a little as he strutted up to me, handed me the paper he showed Glen and Dave. I read it and looked up to him in shock.

"This can't be.. How did the courts give you the shop. Mark hasn't gone to trial yet. Plus you're the ones that attacked Glen and I." Layfield took the paper away from me, folded up and placed it back into his jacket. "His trial happened. The lawyers made a deal without going to trial. I own your shop in return for the release of your so called mechanic, after I dropped the charges. I told you I would own your shop." I growled as Glen and Dave stopped me from killing Layfield. "You rotten son of bitch! You hurt Glen and I. You nearly killed a family member of mine and now you take what I have left! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Layfield stood there smutting in all his glory. "Get off my property before I have the cops escort you off." Glen and Dave dragged me out of my own garage.

Glen placed me in his truck as Dave placed my chair into the truck bed. CJ, CB and John pulled up to the shop to work as they saw us. They came walking up as Dave was packing up his SUV. "What's going on? I thought we had work today." CJ commented. Glen sighed as he looked to the three of them. "No we don't. As of right now, we're all out of a job. Layfield owns the shop.." Everybody went into shock. "What!? How does he won the shop?" CJ yelled. Dave came walking over and tried to explain everything to them. I sat in Glen's truck, just sat there and couldn't believe things just got worse. The door of the truck was open as John came walking over. I looked to him. "How you doing?" He asked hesitantly. John and I were best friends since who knows when. I sighed as I looked to him with tears in my eyes. "I have now officially lost everything John. There's not a damn thing I can do about it. What am I gonna do now? Layfield has everything that he wanted and the law let him."

John sighed as he wrapped his arms around me gently and comforted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's alright Dannie. We will work something out and get the shop back before Layfield gets too comfortable. I promise that shop will be yours again." I sighed as I pulled back from the hug and looked to him. I nodded gently as Glen walked over and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'm gonna take Dannie home John. I will meet you guys later.. You know where right?" John looked to Glen and nodded as I turned in the seat. John patted my knee. "If you need anything, call me aright?" I nodded as he closed the door. Glen pulled off to bring me home and go do what he needed to do.

 **Chapter 24**

As Layfield said Mark was released from jail. But I never saw him. Glen stopped by from time to time, just to keep me updated on how things were going and such. I on the other hand, didn't take good care of myself. I just hung out around the house and didn't answer the phone, door, anything. I just laid in bed and didn't see any reason to get up. I heard work boots hitting the floor boards coming towards my room as I was buried amongst the blankets and what not on my bed. Next thing I knew it, the covers were being ripped back off me and sunlight was filling my room. I growled as I grabbed a pillow and buried my head under it. "Whoever you are, you must be looking for a death wish..." I grumbled. I felt a pair of large hands come upon my shoulders. "Get up Dannie. It's time to face the world and we need to talk." Mark said as he shook me gently. I sighed as I poked my head out from under my pillow.

"Talk about what? Ain't nothing to talk about. I have practically lost everything in my life. What else could I lose? I think I will take no risks, stay in bed and see what happens." Mark wasn't going to take that as an answer. He slowly, gently picked me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom, turned the shower on and placed me in it, with my clothes still on. I jumped at the cold water hitting me as I hollered and growled. I placed my hands up to block the water as I yelled. "Alright I'm up! I'll talk!" Mark chuckled and reached in and turned the water off as he pulled back the curtain to a drowned rat look of Dannie. "I thought you would see it my way." He handed me a towel as I dried my face off. "Alright Mark, you got your way. Let me dry off and get dressed. I will meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes to talk." He nodded. "I better see you out there or I will come back and do it again." I shook my head as I slowly climbed out of the tub to the floor and watched him walk out of the bathroom.

I changed out of my soaking wet night shirt into a pair of black jean shorts, a white tank top. I rolled myself out to the kitchen and there sat Mark at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him. "Good morning. About time you saw the sight of daylight again." I grumbled as I rolled over and poured myself a cup. "I'm not much of a morning person Mark. Everybody knows that." I fixed my cup of coffee, rolled over to the table and placed it upon it as I yawned. "Alright Mark. You wanted to talk now start talking." Mark just looked to me as he looked back to the cup of coffee before him. He didn't know what to say at first. Then he finally spoke. "Dannie, I don't know what happen with the deal with Layfield or nothing. I was sitting in my cell, next thing I know I was being released. I got together with Glen and he told me what happen. I.. I feel responsible for this.." I sighed as I looked up from my cup of coffee and placed a hand upon Mark's. "Mark, I don't blame you for any of this. You're the pawn that was used in getting what Layfield wanted. My shop. He has it now and there's not a thing I can do about it..." Mark grasped my hand gently and looked into my eyes as I spoke. He shook his head and sighed a bit before he started to speak again.

"There's something you can do Dannie.." I lifted a brow and leaned back in my chair and slid my hand out of his. "What do you suggest Mark? Go down there and kick Layfield's ass out of my shop. He has it legally. How do you expect me to get past that?" Mark chuckled lightly under his breath. "Well you don't know me well enough now do you?" I looked to him puzzled. "What are you getting at Mark.." I asked. He slowly stood up to his feet, walked behind me, pulled me out from under the table and pushed me towards the front door. "How about I show you than tell you.." I sighed as I wasn't going to argue with him. "Alright Mark. But this better be good..." Mark patted my shoulder. "It is Dannie.. Trust me." He rolled me outside onto the porch and there stood the whole entire shop crew. On the grass in front of the house. I was really confused now. Mark stopped pushing me and walked around and sat upon the railing of the porch. Glen came walking up the steps and sat upon the other rail across the entrance way.

I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to Mark then to Glen. "Alright. What's going on?" I asked. CJ, CB, Dave and John were standing shoulder to shoulder, with their arms crossed over their chests looking at me. Glen and Mark looked to me as Glen spoke. "Well the guys and I did some research and found a way to get the shop back legally once and for all from Layfield." This got my attention. "And what did you come up with?" Glen smiled a bit as he stood up and walked to me and patted my shoulder. "You came up with it.." I looked to Glen now more confused than before. "What?" Mark stood to his feet and nodded. "He's right. The sources on the laptop, that you've gathered up and such can help get your shop back." I shook my head as I was trying to get this all together in my head. "I am really confused now. Can someone explain this in clearer terms please."

"What they are trying to say Dannie is, the answers to everything has been in front of you the whole time. Nobody realized it until now." CB explained. I nodded a bit and thought about it for a moment. "So you're saying I have the answers to busting Layfield and getting the shop back?" They all nodded. I smacked myself in the forehead the palm of my left hand and sighed. "Why didn't I realize it before?" Mark walked over and knelt down in front of me. "Because you had too much in front of you to realize it. Someone just needed to bring it to your attention. Plus I have a few people that will testify against Layfield." I placed my hands upon Mark's shoulders with a small smile upon my face. "Well what are we waiting for.. Let's go get our shop back.." Mark nodded as he stood to his feet as the guys cheered. I rolled myself off my porch to Mark's truck. Glen lifted me into the cab as Dave placed my chair into the back bed. We all climbed into our vehicles and headed into town.

 **Chapter 25**

I sighed as I sat in my wheel chair on my side porch. I was just taking in the warm breeze, that blew by from the open field. The sound of work boots upon the boards caught my attention as Mark came walking down, took a seat in a chair next to me. "I thought I would find you here." I smiled to him as he placed his hands upon mine. I wrapped my fingers around his. "Just taking a break, before getting back to work." Mark chuckled lightly. "You know how the guys are when you're late." I nodded. "They have to deal with it.." Mark shook his head and slowly stood to his feet. He leaned his head down and captured my lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss. I reacted of course by kissing him back, with just as much passion. We slowly pulled back from the kiss as our eyes met. "I'll meet you out front. I just gotta grab my tool box from the garage." I nodded as he walked off. I sighed watching him walk around the corner of the house. I shook myself out of my staring and looked out to the open field once again, this time lost in thought.

I was thinking about how lucky I was to be where I am right now. I had the best of everything right now. I had the greatest friends in the world working for me. A loving family that I wouldn't trade for the world. A loving husband that I loved with all my heart and soul and wouldn't trade for the world.

I looked down to the rings around my ring finger on my left hand. I still was in awe about Mark and I being together. Everybody knew it was bound to happen. We both denied it, until we just couldn't stand it anymore. We finally admitted to one another how the other one felt, then it went all down hill from there. "You coming?" Mark asked, as he poked his head around the corner. I jumped a bit as I nodded and rolled myself towards him to head to work.

Everybody was busy when Mark and I arrived at work. Mark walked in and was greeted by everybody and given guff for being late. He got straight to work with his partner, Dave. I sat there and just stared up at what I had and was officially staying with me. My shop. Yes we got it back from Layfield, who now sits in jail with his little henchmen. The evidence I had gathered from sources and such did put Layfield behind bars for fraud, stealing and cheating on his taxes. Don't ask me about the tax thing. Plus with Mark's witness' everything fell into place. The courts turned the shop back over to me and became legally what the name states. Well if you haven't guessed it 'The American Eagle' flies like it always has, but not on wings and a pray. But on wings and wheels that is.

When the shop was given back to me legally. I made Glen and Mark partners. Well Mark had a piece of the shop, even if he was married to me or not. I trusted them the most, nothing against the crew we have. We're a tight knit shop with plenty of work to do, along with support and all. I was jotted out of my thoughts by Glen coming to the bay door. "Hey Dannie. You've got a phone call." I nodded as I rolled myself into the shop to take it, in my office. I finished up the call and sat there for a moment. I looked to the picture on my desk. It was the last picture that happened before I ended up over seas. It was of Glen, Mark, Brennie and I standing in front of the shop. Well that's when I could stand on my own two feet. I looked to it and thought for a moment and then it hit me. "We really did it bro. Our dream came true. Even though you didn't see it totally happen.. But I know you're always here.."

I rolled myself out from under my desk, rolled myself into my doorway, stopped and just looked around the shop. I took it all in. We did some fixing up once we got it back from Layfield. The logo of the shop and such still decorated the huge main cinder block white painted wall as you entered the big bay door. Pictures riddled the wall between the offices. The biggest one was the one my brother's platoon buddies gave to me. I placed a few shop pictures to fill in the space. The most important picture was on my desk, but that was for my viewing only. I shook my head as I heard Mark getting into an argument with Dave once again. I sighed as I grumbled. "Just another day at the Eagle.." I rolled myself off to settle them down and get myself back to work. It really was just another typical day at The American Eagle.

End


End file.
